Someone to Witch over Me
by Candace Marie
Summary: This is the story of Wyatt and Chris, set in the Changed Future. What happens when Chris regains memories of a Dark Future? What happens when Chris finds out the true entity that turned Wyatt?
1. Powers and Abilities

My Brother's Keeper

Powers and Abilities:

Name: **Piper Marie Halliwell**

Species: Half-witch, Charmed One

Parents: Victor Bennett, Patricia Halliwell

Spouse: Leo Wyatt

Powers: Molecular Immobilization (main power)

Molecular Combustion

Molecular Manipulation (able to manipulate the molecules to heal herself and others)

Primary Potion Maker

Molecular Inhibition (turn into ice)

Molecular Destabilization (melts)

Immunity to own powers

Job: Restraunt Owner Magick of Food, Club Owner:P3

Fears: Every time something good happens something bad will follow, unable to protect family

Name: **Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell**

Species: Half-witch, Charmed One

Parents: Victor Bennett, Patricia Halliwell

Spouse: Coop

Powers:

Primary Spell-caster

Astral Premonition (main power)

Projective Levitation

Projective Empathy

Electro-Mental Ignitions (incinerate and burn the mind of a victim )

Job: Columnist, Author

Fears: That she's evil, to lose a sister, to lose her family

Name: **Paige Rose Halliwell Mathews Mitchell**

Species: Half-Witch, Half Whitelighter, Charmed One

Parents: Patricia Halliwell, Samuel Wilder

Powers: Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing (spoken)(main power)

Healing

Sensing

Glamoring

Hovering

Photokinesis (create and manipulate light)

Protective Shield

Fears: Being forgotten, claustrophobic

Note: Since Leo and Henry are mortal they will not be listed

Name:**Coop Halliwell**

Species: Cupid

Powers: Beaming (main power)

Empathy

Self-Healing

Telekinesis

Time Travel

Temporal Stasis

Immortality

Sensing

Mind Transference

Chronokinesis

**Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Wy) (Twice-Blessed)**

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitelighter, Twice Blessed, Half of the Ultimate Power

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Powers: Orbing

Combustive Orbing (to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode)will develop into

Molecular Dispersion

Energy Waves

Pyrokenesis

Holograms

Telekinetic Orbing

Telekinesis (weak form)

Protective Shield: will develop into Deflection

Healing

Hovering

Sensing

Empathy (to be developed; given by the Elders after a talk with Chris Perry to keep him on the right track)

Conjuring

Brother's Bond

Job: Doctor

Fear: losing his brother

**Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell (Chris)(Chrissy) (Time-Traveler; unknown to Chris)**

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Elder, Half of the Ultimate Power

Powers: Orbing

Advanced Telekinesis (main power)

Invisibility (to be developed)

Hovering

Electrokinectic (to be developed)

Sensing

Brother's Bond

Omnilingualism

Telepathy

Glamoring

Premonitions (from his time in the past)

Telekinetic Orbing

Job: Cop

Fear: Claustrophobic, being chained, failing, Wyatt evil

**Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell (Melinda)**

Species: Half-Witch

Powers: Photokinesis

Illusionist

Astral Projection (main power)

Levitation

Fear: water

**Name:Prudence Joanna Halliwell (Prue)(P.J.)**

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Halliwell

Species: Half-witch, Half-Cupid

Powers: Beaming

Sensing

Telekinetic Beaming

Astral Projection

Telekinesis

Empathy

Job: Student, Psychology

Fear: Never being loved

**Name: Patricia Jayne Halliwell (Trish)(Trisha)**

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Halliwell

Powers: Beaming

Molecular Immobilization

Molecular Deceleration

Sensing

Empathy

Job: Student, Social Worker

**Name:Priscilla Alyssa Halliwell (Cilia Cill, Cilly)**

Parents: Coop and Phoebe Halliwell

Powers: Beaming

Cyrokinesis( create ice particles) main power

Levitation

Premonitions

Sensing

Student: Environmentalist

**Name: Pandora Cathleighn Mitchell (Dora)**

Parents: Paige and Henry Mitchell

Species: Half-witch, Half-Whitlighters, Half of Twinlighters

Powers: Orb

Conjure Elements (ability to generate a form of any of the ancient elements: air, earth, fire, or water, as

well as lightning and electricity )Only Wind and Electricity presently

Hovering

Sensing

Job: Student, waits tables at Piper's Restraunt

**Name: Penelope Carrie Mitchell (Penny)**

Species: Half-witch, Half-Whitlighter, Half of Twinlighters

Parents: Paige and Henry Mitchell

Powers: Orb

Elements

Pyrokenesis (main)

Hovering

Sensing

Job: Student, works at Piper's Bar

**Name: Henry Kyle Samuel Mitchell Jr. (Junior, Sammy, Sam)**

Parents: Paige and Henry

Species: Half-Witch, Half Whitelighters

Powers: Orbing

Healing

Telekinetic Orbing

Sensing

Glamouring

Levitation

Job: Student, Martial Artist, Military

**Name: Benjamin Colerige Turner (Benji)**

Parents: Cole Turner

Species: Half-Demon

Powers: Premonition

Energy Balls

Shimmering

Super Strength

Name: **Bianca Phoenix**

Species: Phoenix Witch, Half-Demon

Powers: Shimmering

Conjure

Reconstitute

Energy Balls

Power-Extracting

Name: **Tyler Michaels Jr.**

Species: Witch, Fire starter, Wyatt's Charge

Powers: Pyrokinetic

Name: **Derek Seth Black Jr. (D.J. Seth)**

Species: Half-Manicore

Powers: Shimmering

Energy Balls

Elastic Tongue

Sonic Scream

Super Strength

Super Speed

Shapeshift


	2. Summery

Prologue:

Summery:

Piper Halliwell and her sister, Phoebe, have developed new powers as well as their own powers advancing. Piper has developed what she thought was previously a demonic power; Molecular Inhibition; the ability to turn demons to ice. Before the end of the series she had also exhibited Molecular Destabilization; the ability to melt an object;she also will develop during the course of our story; she will develop Molecular Manipulation giving her the ability to heal herself. Piper finally has the restraunt she always dreamed of opening and named it, Magick of Food, hinting at her wiccan ancestry. Leo is the headmaster of magic school in which her two of her three children attend. She gave them the choice of which school the would attend a magical one or a normal one. Wyatt and Chris chose to attend magic school while Melinda entered a normal school. Paige is a teacher there where she teaches Advanced Orbing as well as she and the rest of the Charmed Ones being guest teachers whenever called upon. Wyatt is two years older than Chris while there is a eight year gap between Chris and Melinda, making the brothers' closer to each other than to their younger sister. When the story opens Wyatt is sixteen, Chris is on the verge of his fourteenth birthday and Melinda is six. Melinda is the only child not able to transport.

Phoebe has also regained all of her powers as well as developed the power that killed Cal Greene in an alternate future Electro-Mental Ignitions, the ability to incinerate a beings mind. She is a published author working on her third book, while visions of that alternate future continue to plague her. Coop is still a Cupid, currently interested in setting his nephews up, who avoid him like the plague. Their oldest daughter, Prue, is twelve, and along with her sisters and cousins, attend magic school. She has mastered her powers, her favorite being what had been Phoebe's least favorite. She never seems to have the headaches that Empathy had caused Phoebe. She wants to be a psychologist when she gets older and is always reading her mom's old college books. Patrica, or Trish, as she likes to be called, is ten and being a skilled projectionist practices her magic whenever she gets a chance, not heeding her elder sister's and cousin's advice. Phoebe and Coop's youngest daughter, named after Grams' mother, Priscilla, whom they call Cilia, is six and quite skilled in her few powers of Chronokinesis, like Prue's past life. She is often seen in the kitchen freezing the sodas and giggling. There were some who thought that Phoebe's children would be the new power of three.

Paige and Henry probably have the most normal life of the Charmed Ones, although it wouldn't be a mortal's normal. Paige keeps her potions stocked and insists that Henry take them with him whenever he leaves the house. She fears losing him as she lost Kyle. Kyle. He still crosses her mind from time to time. She sees a lot of him in her only son. Henry Sr. is still a parole officer allowing Paige entrance into his files to help her many charges, she has charges all over the world and is very busy, but never to busy for her husband, twin daughters or her son. She had been told although it was against the rules to see him herself that Kyle had been made her children's whitelighter. If it had been anyone else she would have fought tooth and nail. She was a whitelighter. She could protect her family, but this was Kyle, she thought, perversely, that that was why Kyle had been chosen. She knew that her twin daughters and her son had a very special destiny. Pandora, whom she affectionately called Dora, was her oldest child at thirteen, the oldest of her twin daughters as well, has the ability to control the elements and frequently uses lightning and wind while Penelope uses fire, Paige suspects that they can both control the elements only different elements, each twin would only be able to use three of the six elements although she hasn't said anything to them yet as Penny only uses fire. Henry Jr, or Junior, is Ten years old and has inherited her powers.


	3. Eyes Have It

The Eyes Have It

"Benji, what do you see?" Benji's father asked him.

"The Seer is trying to bring the Source back," Benji replied as the vision faded. He was a demon with the power of premonition. He was the only being in the Underworld to have that power. It was strange, he could hold energy balls in the palm of his hand without blinking but these visions of his left him shaky. His father was the only one who understood.

"Son, I have an assignment for you."

"My first assignment?" Benji asks a smile lighting up his face.

"You must be careful, son. If anything were to happen to you..."

"I know, Dad. I'm sixteen, demons live hundreds of years, I'll be fine."

"The assignment isn't an easy one."

"I wouldn't want it to be," Benji stated flashing a cocky grin.

"It's dangerous, Benji."

"I'm ready, Dad."

"You are to kidnap a six-year old girl."

"Dad, come on. I need a challenge. I thought you said this was a challenge."

"It's the only way to stop the Seer; to bring her out of hiding. This isn't just any six-year old, she is the daughter of a Charmed One."

Benji felt a ripple of apprehension run through him. The Charmed Ones had all but wiped out the Underworld. And whenever their progeny was involved a demon was known to suffer for eons before being dumped in the Demonic Wasteland. "Who is this girl?"

"Melinda Halliwell, only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo. She is a fairly easy target. She is the only child not locked away in magic school."

"Powers?"

"That I know of. She's an illusionist, she also has the ability to astral project."

"Orb? She is the daughter of a whitelighter?"

"Former whitelighter and no, which is why we are going after her."

"Alright, Dad, I'll be back with the brat in tow."

"Be careful son."

"I will, Dad." Benji stepped closer to his father and hugged him before shimmering out. Benji's dad was sorry about what he had sent his son to do, no one knew better than he did of the Halliwell temper, but it had to be done. He would need their help to vanquish the Seer.

Meanwhile, at the Halliwell Manor, Piper had just checked the mail to find a large envelope with no return address, no address at all, just a name. Mr. and Mrs. Leo Halliwell. She smirked. Leo wasn't exactly a Halliwell, although as Grams had said, the women in this family kept their maiden names. Except her, Piper thought, wryly, she had married their grandfather Allen Halliwell but had never changed her name in her subsequent marriages forces their mother to keep the same last name as well. Piper brushed the thought away as she open the envelope and found a small note.

'Piper and Leo,

To help with your 'not so normal life'

Sandra

She quickly filtered through the papers. There was a driver's license for Leo, a passport for Leo, a birth certificate, making him only two years older than her. No more having to fudge so that she wasn't married to someone who had died in War War II, Leo Michael Wyatt III, she smiled to herself. Finally, the Elders had done something right. She thought that Sandra was the Elder who had offered her hope after Leo's punishment for becoming an Avatar. She put the papers on the counter for Leo to see and left a note for her husband and children to join her at the restraunt when they came home from school as she began the interviews for a new cook, her head cook had quit on her last week, on the spot no notice at all. She had been so furious she had froze him in mid-sentence. She had taken an aspirin before unfreezing him and ordering him from her sight. Suddenly a demon shimmered in with an energy ball in his hand. She raised her hands blowing him up, before two of his buddies followed.

"Don't," she raised her hands and preceding blowing them up, "You guys know whose house this is?"

"Fortunately for me, not all demons do," came a quirky voice. Piper looked to see a small little man at her side.

"Did you just trick me?"

"Of course not, Easy," he stated noticing her hands. "You are the feisty one, Peeper."

"Piper," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you."

"Help me how?"

"We both want the same thing. To vanquish the Seer."

"I hate to misinform you but we vanquished her decades ago."

"Or so you thought. She had a daughter, and it was just a matter of time before she came into her powers. And now she wants to pick up where her mother left off. Bringing back the Source."

"Oh, crap."

Meanwhile, at Magic School, Chris was being picked on between classes. Chris had a load of magic books in his hand on his way to his Telekinesis Class, when he was pushed by Jimmy and John Bowden. Chris's books tumbled from his hands. He bent to pick them up, organizing the books to hold them better.

"Look at the little witch, without any powers."

"I have powers," Chris stated quickly, he felt himself being pushed and narrowed his eyes, looking at the two sixteen year old.

"I would hate to be standing in the Twice-Blessed shadow."

"I don't stand in his shadow."

"Word is, your not even good enough to go this school but with an aunt and a father working here..." he trailed off as Jimmy slammed his fist into Chris taking Chris by surprise. He orbed in place barely missing the second punch as John shot acid from his fingers, aiming at Chris. This was getting sticky, quickly. He saw a group had formed around them. Chris had a weird feeling of deja vu.

_'Chrissy, doesn't know who his dad is.'_

_'I do too.'_

_'Can't blame him, with a Mom that looks like that.'_

The vision receded but Chris's temper was up as he used his telekinesis to life John off his feet and Wyatt came up, took one look at his baby brother and tackled Jimmy to the ground adding the power of his telekinesis behind his punches while Chris spoke quietly.

"Bubble Bubble

Toil in Trouble

Ye who caused so much woe

You now will know."

Chris released his grip on the boy as he sunk to the floor and bruises began appearing on his face as the boys began shaking and crying, Wyatt got up, wiping blood from his lip.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Wy."

"You should have called me."

"I can take care of myself," Chris shrugged as their wails increased.

"Um, Chris? Did you cast a spell?"

"Yeah," Chris stated dusting off his clothes as the kids began letting a teacher through.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I wouldn't go that way," stated Daisy, a pixie blonde.

"Break it up! Break it up! Or All of you will be getting detention," the Charmed One warned. She looked down to see a shaking John and Jimmy on the ground and Wyatt and Chris standing with bruises on their faces. "Back to Class all of you!" she told them. "Wyatt, Christopher, I'm very disappointed with you. Come along," she stated as they followed her quietly. "Mrs. Donovan, take them to the nurse and see if she can reverse whatever was done to them," she stated more kindly.

"Paige, you won't show any favoritism because they are your nephews?"

"I'll handle this." Mrs. Donovan left and Paige said, a small smile filling her face, for which both boys sighed with relief. "Wyatt, why don't you heal your brother, then take a seat in my office, while I go find your father." Wyatt held his hand over his brother's face as golden orbs surrounded his brother healing the bruises before they had ever formed.

"I thought we were dead," Wyatt told his younger brother. "What happened anyway?"

"You know how boys are, Wy."

"They won't bother you again, I'll make sure of it."

"I can take care of myself, Wyatt."

"I know, Chris. But I'm your brother, besides it never hurts to have someone watch your back does it?"

"I guess not."

"They are lucky I didn't blow them up," Wyatt said and Chris smiled. Unknown to either boy their aunt had watched them and she smiled. Perry would be so glad, she thought. Even though she had her own children she had a special bond with Chris. She always went out of her way to help him, she didn't know, but after seeing him die in Leo's arms she had sworn she would always be there to protect him. She sensed for Leo and called him, informing him of the fight she had witnessed as well of the fact that his sons had stood victorious.

"Your father's on his way, boys," she stated sitting down across from them in her desk. "He's going to have to send you home for the remainder of the day."

"But Mr. Feenly..." Chris protested.

"Will be informed. I can't be shown to show favoritism can I, Christopher?" she asked. "But If you want I can help you with your telekinesis."

"It's not the same," he stated and she frowned.

"Well, I could summon Grams, she was formidable with TK in her day," she stated thoughtfully.

"You mean I can meet Grams?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," she stated ruffling his hair.

Meanwhile, at the Cupid Home, Phoebe and Coop were busy taking care of their three daughters who had caught the flu.

And...at San Francisco Elementary School, Melinda Halliwell was at recess when a man appeared before her.

"Hello."

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger. I can use magic just like you," he stated as he formed an energy ball and let it dissipate. "I was told you were very powerful," he stated with a small smile.

"Nuh-uh. Wyatt and Chris are but they don't never have no time for me."

"I'd have time for you. My name is Benji. What's your name?"

"Melinda."

"Would you like to come with me? All you have to do is take my hand."

"No. My mommy would be mad."

"But I'm taking you to your mommy."

"Okay!" she stated with a grin and she took his hand feeling strange as he shimmered her to the Underworld.

"Well done, son."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

"Where's my mommy?" Melinda screamed immediately.


	4. So Be It

So Be It

Benji smiled at the small girl. "I told you we won't hurt you."

"Are you demons?" she sniffled.

"Well, not completely. My father and I are half-demons."

"I want my mommy. MOMMY!" she screamed. "My mommy is going to blow you up!"

Benji's father chuckled over this. "I have no doubt about that, Melinda, but it's going to take more than a little firepower to stop me."

Melinda wiggled her fingers and lights flashed over the room. It was very dark here, yet it wasn't what she had thought the Underworld would look like. She threw out her fingers again trying to freeze them. She frowned when the older demon laughed. "Cwis! Wyatt!"

"Look, kid, it's going to take a lot more than your basic kick, freeze, and magical move to stop me. I'm over a hundred years old, I was a member of the Brotherhood to the Thorn, and one of the Source's right hand men at one time."

Melinda turned away from him and with a wave of a hand she brought the images of her family to life. She began to cry silently.

"Dad, how long before her family will be here?"

"Well, first they have to know she's missing. Time passes differently up there than it does down here, you should know that son."

"AUNT PAIGE!" 

"Oh, hell, she's the last one I want here. Stand back son."

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell stared up at their father as he went into 'Elder' mode, as the boys referred to it.

"It's not that I'm not glad to know that you boys' can take care of yourselves, I am. But you must not attack others with your powers. Your powers are a responsibility, not a gift. And with power..."

"Comes responsibility," Chris finished with a lopsided grin. Leo ruffled the boys' hair.

"If you boys keep this up then you will lose the trust of the faculty, and trust once broken.."

"Is hard to get back," Chris finished again, before he fell into a vision.

_He was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge looking at his father. "You know, trust, Chris, is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back."_

"_What did you read that on a fortune cookie?"_

"_Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't help your cause." _Then he blinked at Wyatt smirked at him.

"So I want you boys' to go straight him. Clean up. Help your mother. Why don't you clean your room, Wyatt. And Chris, why don't you start on dinner?"

"Alright, Dad," they stated in unison.

"And Wyatt, swing by and pick your sister up from school. Your mother is having a busy day at the restraunt."

"Alright, Dad," Wyatt stated with a groan before they both orbed out.

"Mom, Mom," Chris called, and shrugged. "She's not here," he told Wyatt.

"I found a note," Wyatt replied, scanning the note quickly. The boys' headed into the kitchen. "Are you really going to cook?" he asked Chris.

"Well, Dad said.."

"Dad's not here, moron. I was just gonna use a spell to clean up. I'll go get the book unless you have one."

"Personal gain, Wy."

"Guess I'll get the book, then."

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, remembering how it went. "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to become unseen." The boys' watched and smiled as the dishes washed themselves and the cleaning cleaned itself.

"That's almost as good as Samantha," Wyatt said with a chuckle. "Want to play X-Box?"

"I've got homework to do."

"Look I already took Telekinetic Orbing, I'll help you."

"It's not the Orbing form, Wy. You know I've worked hard to make it orbless."

"Don't see, why," Wyatt shrugged orbing an apple from the kitchen and biting into it. Chris smiled and used his telekinesis to flip the channel to MTV. Wyatt smirked.

"Because it's more conspicuous. It takes patience, Wy, I think that's why you didn't care to."

"Why fix something if it's not broken?" Chris grinned.

"Wanna practice?" Chris asked his brother.

"Meet you in the attic," Wyatt challenged. Wyatt made it and materialized a millisecond before Chris.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Fight."

Wyatt started using his combustive orbing to blow up a lamp behind Chris. Chris orbed in place before sending the particles at his brother with his telekinesis. Wyatt motioned his finger and the particles orbed back toward Chris, who immediately used his TK and directed it back at his brother. Finally Wy let the particles fall to the floor, with a smile as he hovered in the air and used his combustive orbing once again and as Chris redirected it, he pulled his shield. Chris orbed inside the shield and side kicked him causing Wyatt to fall. They practiced hand to hand combat for a while. Neither of them losing ground both of them panting hard, trying to force the other one back. Before they heard a jingle in their head reminding them to pick up their younger sister. "Why don't you accept defeat, Chris."

"Not until you do," Chris grunted.

"On Three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they said at the same time, yet neither seemed to give and then Chris orbed in place and Wyatt fell leaving Chris with his arms folding laughing.

"Come on, Wy, Melinda."

"Rematch, afterward," Wy stated.

"Sure." Wyatt had more powers than Chris, but Chris was always thinking ahead, trying to figure out how to trip Wyatt up, not that it mattered it wasn't like they would hurt each other. Wyatt started the ignition of his blue Corvette, it was a car Wy, Chris, and Leo had worked on fixing it up for two years. It had been a project of theirs, just like each of the boys' bicycles. They reached the school and Chris felt worried, something was off. He turned to Wyatt and saw a look of worry on his face as well. In fact Wyatt doubled over in pain.

"Are you okay, Wy?"

"Not sure. Go find, Melinda. I feel pain, worry." Chris frowned as he got out of the car and went to meet the teacher.

"I'm here for my sister, Melinda."

"Oh, Mr. Halliwell, this has never happened in all my sixty years.."

"Where is my sister," Chris asked, his fists clenched at his side.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. She never came back from recess. We've been trying to get in touch with your father. She just disappeared. We've been looking for her all day."

"Demons," he whispered.

"What was that, Mr. Halliwell."

"Demonstration. This is a prime example of how incompetent you teachers are. I'm going to look for my sister." Chris looked back at her, and felt bad, but he couldn't worry about that. They had to find Melinda before Mom and Dad went home and if that meant hunting demons, so be it. He was ready.


	5. Empath

Can anyone guess who Benji and his dad are? It will be discovered shortly.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this. Not according to my bank account, but if you still don't believe me. I do not own Charmed in any shape way or form. All characters and powers belong to Aaron Spelling and the actors depicting the characters. I only own Benji and minor characters arriving in this story, and not really the idea since I'm sure it's been done before. Is that enough? It's over...now on with the show.

Empath

Paige Mathews Mitchell was with her charge, Marjorie, when she heard Melinda's weak call. Marjorie was another witch-whitelighter hybrid. After Paige had reconstituted the Charmed Ones and the subsequent births of Wyatt and Christopher followed by her twinlighters the Elders had lifted the ban forbidding whitelighters and witches from being together. Marjorie was a eleven year old an was being attacked by a clan of darklighters when she orbed in. "Arrow," she called deflecting the arrow away from bother her and her charge."Crossbow," she called but as she reached for the crossbow, an arrow skidded by her, knocking her arm. "Shit," she stated shooting the crossbow and taking out the darklighters. She knew it wouldn't take long for the poison to begin so she sent Marjorie to her house to collect her son, who had the power to heal.

Meanwhile, Chris returned to the car. He used his telekinesis to move the car to a shady spot and orbed his brother home with a touch of his hand. He orbed him to the basement where Phoebe used to hide when she first got her empath power. After he had done that, the thought spooked him. Phoebe had...Aunt Phoebe had gotten that power before he had even been born. He shook his head as he closed his eyes and sensed his little sister. She was in the Underworld. No surprise there. Chris stepped between two buildings, closing his eyes and sensing for presences, and finding none he smiled to himself before orbing to the Underworld.

Chris looked around finding it a comfortable lair for a demon. It had several chairs and sofa in the room, if you could cal it that. There was a desk with a picture of a young boy on the desk as well as several papers. He looked at his sister, who was comfortably sipping on some tea. Although she looked sad, she wasn't tied up, she didn't look beaten, or tortured. "Cwis!" she squealed putting down her cup immediately.

"Son," the older one stated and the younger one put an arm on Melinda's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Benji? You know better than this," Chris stated before he wondered where that had come from.

"You, whitelighter, you know me?"

He nodded his head, and sat down, how did he know these demons? This had been happening every since he could remember. Sometimes a demon would show up and without even checking the book he would know a demons strengths and weaknesses and how to vanquish him but this was different these demons he felt like he knew personally. Chris held out his hand to shake.

"Chris Halliwell."

"Whitelights always were messy," the older one muttered.

"What do you want with my sister."

"We don't want your sister, Chris," Benji stated. "We need your help."

"I'm listening," Chris stated his jade eyes narrowing on both demons.

"The Seer is planning on bringing back the Source. I know that you wouldn't remember the Source but he is the Source of all Evil, he cannot be vanquished, he is evil incarnate and since evil never dies neither does he. Every time a mortal, tells a lie, cheats, kills, steals, that energy goes into the Source."

"Let's say I believe you."

"Alright, kid."

"Why would a demon want to help us?"

"Half-demon," both men corrected. "We don't want the Source to take control. I served under him long enough."

"So what is this a power struggle? Is that what kidnapping Mel was about?"

"No. Look, Christopher, this is a lot more complicated than you realize."

"Benji, you had better be glad it was me that came. If Ph- Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige came and saw you."

"I have some idea," the older demon stated again.

"Good doesn't work with evil," Chris stated, his eyes downcast as he felt very old. He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sending Mel home." Neither demon made an attempt to stop him, which was odd. He held out his hand and orbed her back to the house in her bedroom. "So how do we stop the Seer."

"You and your brother are part of the Ultimate Power, Dad and I were hoping you could figure something out."

"Figures," Chris rolled his eyes and sunk into the chair. He felt...comfortable around demons. That worried him. "I'll check the book. I'll talk to Wyatt. Meanwhile, you don't kidnap or attack any innocents or I will vanquish your ass," he stated as he orbed out. He went into Melinda's room. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I like them."

"They are demons, Mel."

"Half-demons," she defended. Chris waved his hands and orbed the book to himself. "Look," he stated turning to the page of Balthazar. "Why don't you return that to the attic when you finish reading that. That's what happens when your trust demons. You end up aborting their demonic fetus." He orbed down into the basement.

"Wyatt, how are you?"

"Well, it's confirmed, I have another new power."

"Empathy."

"Yeah. I would have preferred something cool, like an amp to me Combustive Orbing, or something."

"Mel's home. It seems two half-demons took her to get our attention."

"Your worried about something, what is it?" Chris narrowed his eyes. This was going to get annoying, Wyatt had never been one to ask him about his feelings and now he didn't have to ask he knew.

"It's nothing, Wy."

"I can feel it, Chris. I'm worried because you are worried, only I don't know what I'm worried about."

Chris sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down across the desk from Wyatt. "The demons that took Mel. I know them."

"How could you know them Chris?"

"I don't know, but they aren't evil. I don't know, it's confusing to me, Wy," he noticed Wyatt wincing in pain. He orbed out back up to the attic and began stocking up on potions. He made one that would turn skin to acid, he made another one that would duplicate his mother's exploding power. He was going to take care of the Seer, even if he had to do it alone. He nodded off to sleep and had another vision.

_He was wearing a long dirty coat, dirty and stained with demon guts. He hugged his grandfather bye and went to stand behind his mother, who was staring down at a crib. She turned around and grabbed his hand, her brown eyes searching his as she spoke. _

_'Chris, is that what you've been living with knowing that something happens to me? I see, well does it happen soon?'_

_' I can't tell you that, it could change the future in even worse ways,' he replied, his eyes filling with tears._

_'Right, but isn't that why you came here in the first place, to make the future better? How do you know that you haven't already changed mine?' Chris didn't answer, he could barely look at her, the sorrow so great inside of him. 'Well, whatever it is it obviously doesn't happen until after you're born so save it. Got it?' _

_He looked at her and smiled, the tears receding, 'I got it, mom'_

_'Mom,' she asked, her eyes widening as a pleased smile lit up her face. _The scene changed.

"_I have a new theory on who might be trying to turn Wyatt evil," he stated after orbing into Magic School with a handful of papers that he laid out in the library. _

"_Oh, you have a theory. What is that, like the third one this week, and it's only Tuesday," a red-haired Paige stated, sarcastically._

"_What are you doing keeping score?" he asked exasperated._

"_Oh, don't listen to her, sweetie," Phoebe stated patting his hand, "She's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet. What do you have?"_

"_I'm not grumpy. OK, fine, maybe a little. But you have to admit that none of them have panned out lately."_

_He spoke to Paige as he would speak to a child, "Paige, that's why they call them theories."_

"_Do we even get along in the future?" He ignored her, and began rolling out the papers._

"_I've gone through every demon, ever warlock, every ghost, every darklighter. Maybe the person who turns Wyatt evil isn't a demon. Maybe it's a mortal, or maybe it's a being that resides on another plane. Gotta go." He started to orb out._

"_Chris, wait." He turned to Gideon. _

"_Do you have any ideas, Gideon?"_

"_I think you are off. It has to be a demon. Who else would turn Wyatt evil, a being of good wouldn't want Wyatt on the side of evil."_

"_He's kinda got a point," Paige pointed out._ Chris woke up with a start, reeling from all the information. His visions had never been more than brief flashes or sudden information that he just knew. What had happened to Mom? How did Wyatt turn evil? How was he able to see his mother while she was pregnant with him. None of this made any sense. Wyatt orbed into his room.

"Can you tune the emotions down?"

"I'm getting answers," he stated as he orbed up to Elderland.


	6. Elderland

Elderland

Chris orbed up to Elderland and the sky was just like the sky on earth, right now the sky was like a big black box that traveled for all of eternity with stars shining like diamonds in the sky, twinkling as if they had infinite knowledge and wisdom, as they probably did. The ground however, was as white as snow, and as substantial as vaporized gas. It looked like snow, but without being cold or wet. The temperature was perfect, in the seventies, with only a light breeze blowing, designed to put the Elders and whitelighters at peace. There were several golden buildings around, and Chris headed to one of them where he knew the Council of Elders sat. There were only two Elders present. Kevin and Sandra.

"Welcome, Christopher," Kevin said with a slight bow, and once again as he had with Benji, the names of the elders came to him without an introduction, and he had the weirdest feeling that he had met with them, spoken with them at length which was impossible, it hadn't been long after his birth that his father had fallen from grace and become a mortal, which was why Melinda would never be able to orb. He had never been to Elderland, but due to his heritage, he knew where it was, but knowing the Elders, he couldn't explain why he knew them.

This place gave one a feeling of tranquility, of peace. "Hello, Kevin, Sandra," he stated nodding at them.

Kevin smiled, "If this is about Wyatt's powers we did as you asked. Before Wyatt had originally become power-hungry we gave him the power of empathy to keep him on the right track."

"Power-hungry? Wyatt?" Chris asked and noticed the look that passed between Sandra and Kevin. "What is it that you are keeping from me?" he asked, his jade eyes flashing with anger. Sandra placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

"Christopher, don't you know? Haven't you always sensed it?" Sandra asked looking into his eyes.

Chris looked between them, and he closed his eyes sitting down. "What is this Ask Dr. Phil?" He sighed, he did feel like he could talk to them. "Does this have anything to do with Benji and his father?"

"What do you know about Time Travel?" Kevin asked him.

"I know that it's possible, but that the mortals have it wrong. It's a lot less Back to the Future, and more Terminator. There is a spell in the Book, more than one actually. The triquatra is the secret to Time Travel. There must be a triquatra for it to be possible."

"Yes."

_As Chris spoke he saw a brunette in the attic opposite of him, helping him draw the triquetra. She was beautiful with olive skin, and brown eyes. And he knew her. He knew she was a Phoenix witch. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear. "What do I tell them?"_

"_Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better._

_He looked into her eyes looking for doubts. "But what if they find out who I really am?" he asked, his shoulders slumped as he took on the burden, the doubts piling up._

"_They won't," she stated covering his hand with her own as she squeezed. She looked into his eyes, the confidence she had in him overwhelming, "Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their whitelighter."_

"_And your sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"_

"_Not with this spell. I've seen it. That's why we need it. Look, remember, baby, protect baby Wyatt and protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."_

"_Great," he replied, sarcastically, "No pressure there."_

"_Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. The only one who can save us."_

"_If I make make it back."_

"_You have too, if you want to marry me," she stated, softly kissing him on the lips. Chris laughed half-halfheartedly._

"_You really know how to motivate a guy you know that."_

"_You sure you can summon the real book? Away from him?_

"_Yeah, but we won't have much time. His demons will be all over us. You know he has them guarding it."_

"_We won't need much time. Just enough to send you back to them. It's time."_

"_I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you," he stated, having a feeling he wouldn't be coming back, not alive anyway._

"_Here," Bianca said, handing him his engagement ring. "This will remind you why we're doing this, and what's waiting your return."_

"_Just make sure you take care of the guards and then get out of here. If he find you...if he knows you betrayed him, that you helped me...he'll kill you."_

"_Don't worry, I can take care of myself."_

"_I know you can." Chris sighed as he pulled out the spell he had been working on for months. The wording had to perfect, it was so easy for a spell to backfire. "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." He watched as the book dropped to the podium. "It worked."_

"_The spell," she reminded him, and he began flipping through the book quickly._

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Several demons shimmered in. "Bianca!" She began fighting them off._

"_Go! Go!" Bianca screamed at him. He used his TK to push them down before walking through the portal and looking at the different events finding an event that left the attic empty he orbed off to begin his mission. _His vision cleared and he was standing there with the Elders staring at him.

"He knows," Sandra told Kevin. She had been able to feel his vision.

"You mean I'm Perry?" he asked.

"What do you know about Perry?" Sandra asked him. Chris shrugged.

"Mom said before I was born a whitelighter came from the future to save Wyatt from evil. I didn't know it was me."

Kevin nodded, "You made the Ultimate sacrifice, and for that your powers will increase to such a level that you will be able to manipulate time itself."

"Like Tempus?"

"This power has been too dangerous to bestow on anyone until you. You helped save us from the Titans and you saved Wyatt from becoming evil. There have been to many evil beings taking advantage of the time portal to try and destroy good magic, we have tried giving this power to beings before but it has corrupted them. Your handling of the future in the past is why you will eventually receive this power."

"And if I don't want it?"

"Then you leave your family open to being manipulated."

Chris sighed. "How long will I have these visions?"

"We made an agreement with...Perry that you would gain all knowledge on your fourteenth birthday. They may come sporadically until then, coming more and more frequently until then. Perry's soul merged with yours and he knew...you knew as we did that the memories would be there, to keep your childhood innocence, to keep the nightmares away we stroke a deal. When the time comes you and your brother will be given charges as well."

"What about Benji?"

"His destiny has not yet revealed itself." Chris nodded, and orbed away.


	7. New Powers

New Powers

Chris orbed back home, the feeling of tranquility leaving him. The power to manipulate time, who did they think they were. Why him? Just because he had gone back in time to save the Elders from the Titans and Wyatt from Gideon...Gideon, where had that thought come from. How dare they do this to him? He didn't want the memories! And he didn't want the ability to manipulate time! What if he screwed something up, he didn't want to shoulder that much responsibility. He paced back and forth in the attic and feeling Wyatt's presence he sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch. Why couldn't he be a normal teenage boy whose biggest problems were studying for a math quiz and zits. Instead he could move things with his mind, he could transport anyone or anything anywhere by simply thinking about it, he could see the future, he could hear people's thoughts and apparently would end up being the only being since Tempus able to manipulate time. It wasn't fair! And because destiny and the fates had a sense of humor electricity began streaming from his fingertips as Wyatt orbed in.

"Chris, what-" he was cut off as his orbs formed and he saw Chris. "Are you under a spell?" Chris shook his head. He took a deep breathe a slowing the stream flowing from his fingers.

"Thanks a lot," Chris mummered to the Elders. "I'm guessing I got a new power."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Wyatt said with a laugh. "I would definably trade you that for this empath thing."

"Would you want to be a telepath instead?" Chris asked. Wyatt frowned weighing it in, having to hear everyone's thoughts versus feeling the weight of their emotions. It really was a lose-lose situation.

"It's a bad ass power, Chris."

"Except that now I have to learn how to control it while dealing with these visions."

"What visions?" Dammit, Chris swore to himself. He hadn't meant to tell Wyatt that. Wyatt knew about the telepathy, but he hadn't told anyone he was now receiving premonitions, mostly because they started out so sporadic, and he hadn't thought they meant anything, he hadn't wanted to worry anyone. That was why he had gone to the Elders about his visions, not his parents.

"I've been having premonitions," he admitted, "Don't tell Mom and Dad, Wyatt you have to promise me."

"Why?" his brother asked, orbing peeled grapes in from the kitchen. "Dad would be proud that you've got a new power."

"It's not like there's a way to control premonitions, it's mostly passive. It's nothing to worry them with."

"What about Aunt Phoebe? She could help you."

"They are just brief flashes, Wyatt."

"You're lying."

"Well, they were. While I was in Elderland, they told me that they would be getting stronger but all that I'm seeing is the past, it's not the same as Aunt Phoebe." Chris really needed to get to the Underworld and get an empath blocking potion. Although Chris and Wyatt had always had a telepathic and empathic link forged through their bond developing the empathy made whatever shields Chris had in place nonexistent. He knew just the demon too. He had a potion shop in the Demonic Market, Benizmar, or Niz, for short. He knew that with this new information he was sure to have a vision soon. He could almost count on it. He sighed as he told his brother about Benji and his father. "It was two half-demons who took Melinda. To get our attention, the Seer is going to resurrect the Source."

"The Source?"

"Of all Evil. Benji is about your age, and he doesn't seem evil to me."

"Chris, he's a demon, of course he's evil."

"Then why tell us this, why not just let us continue with our somewhat normal lives and let them strike."

"To gain our trust, how many times have demons manipulated us, our family, innocents?"

"God-dammit, Wyatt! You are fucking King Arthur, you are supposed to lead the magical community, and that means those that are exactly good, some of those that walk the gray line. That doesn't mean just the witches, leprechauns, dwarfs, and fairies. Sometimes, there are demons too. Some demons can't help being born demonic." Wyatt's eyes narrowed at his younger brother. Where had that come from? Chris never talked like that, and most certainly, not to him.

"So we vanquish the Seer then?"

"We aren't at our best right now," Chris stated, blowing out his breathe. "You are dealing with this empath power, and I shoot electricity from my fingertips," Chris's voice rose at the end becoming slightly hysterical.

"So what?"

"Check the book, there should be a potion, then we talk with Benji and his father."

"Benji? You're on a first-name basis with a demon."

"A couple of demons actually," Chris stated with a small smile of his own.

"Really, Chris..." Wyatt started and then he trailed off. There was a ringing in his ears.

"What is it?"

"My ears are ringing."

"Does it sound like jingling?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like the Elders have an assignment. You should be able to contact them from the Golden Gate."

Wyatt made a face. He was afraid of heights. Regardless, he orbed up to Elderland.

He looked around, in awe of his surroundings. So this was Elderland. This was the place his father had worked when he was young. It was quite breathtaking. Why hadn't Chris told him? He was approached by two Elders. "Um, I'm Wyatt Halliwell."

"Wonderful, this way. Give Christopher our love," Kevin stated. "I'm Kevin, I owe my Elderhood to your mother and aunts. And my life to..well, right this way. This is the High Council of Elders, although only Sandra and Odin will be meeting with you, Wyatt."

"Thank you. I just want to get this over with," Wyatt explained.

"Of course," Kevin smiled, "I was a witch once, before I became an Elder. I sympathize with your plight. I understand the burden of great gifts."

"Thank you. So you were Immediately promoted you never had any charges."

"I was a special case," Kevin stated with a tranquil smile. "Well, here we are, Wyatt. Give my best to Christopher. And Leo, of course," he added as an afterthought.

Wyatt felt slightly nervous as he approached the Elders.

"Young man what are you wearing?" asked the older Elder. Wyatt blushed as he looked down at his T-Shirt and boxers. He hadn't thought about what he had on, but then Chris hadn't been wearing much more. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Elder.

"What am I supposed to wear?" he asked defensively.

"Your robes," Odin replied as if speaking to a moron. "Didn't you read the manual?"

"There's a manual?"

Sandra laid a gentle hand on Odin's arm. "Odin, this is Wyatt Halliwell, Christopher's brother, Leo's eldest son. The Twice-blessed. He hasn't been initiated yet."

"Yes, well," He conjured the manual into Wyatt's hand, "Read that thoroughly. You are the one with the ability to heal, correct? I don't need to assign someone to heal your charges?"

"No. I mean yes, I can heal."

"Wonderful," Odin stated sarcastically. "You haven't felt any evil tendencies have you? You are sure you can avoid the seven deadly sins while a whitelighter." 

"Yes."

"And I feel the need to remind you, no fraternizing with your charges."

"Frat?"

"He means that if you engage in a relationship, we should be informed directly," she stated with a firm smile. "We aren't all against your parents marriage."

"Neither were we all for it. Not all of us thought Gideon was wrong."

"Odin! Don't even joke about that. If Gideon had succeeded...That's not why you are here. We are assigning Wyatt Matthew Halliwell his first charge."

"Alright? A firestarter?"

"We can do that," Sandra stated with a smile.

"Since when does a whitelighter choose his charges?"

"He is a special case, Odin, relax. I have a perfect charge in mind."

"Tyler Michaels Jr., he's fourteen and just received his powers earlier this week. His father was also a firestarter. Any more than that you must figure out on your own. We cannot advise you on how to approach your charge. You must not approach him as I'm a whitelighter."

"Sandra, since when do we give that much advice."

"Odin, this is a special case. Well, Wyatt, you have your assignment. Please read your manual, and if you need any help everyone here will be glad to assist you."

"Remember, you are there to guide the witch, not vanquish the demon for them," Odin cautioned. Wyatt orbed out to find Christopher missing. He closed his eyes and felt the brother's bond, sensing him in the Underworld. Wyatt orbed to see Chris pocketing a potion.

"Hey, Wy," Chris stated, Wyatt feeling the nervousness rolling off of him. "This is Niz."

"A Demon."

"We are in the Underworld, Wy," he stated, covering his nervousness with sarcasm. "Niz, this is my brother, Wyatt."

"The Twice Blessed, the Legendary King Arthur."

"One and the Same."

"Prick," Chris muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked his younger brother.

"Gathering information. Niz is very informative. He's let me in on some very interesting info. Follow my orb trail if you can," Chris called out. He orbed to where Benji was.

"I've got everything we need. Do you think you can summon the Seer?"

"No problem."

"My brother Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Benji, Cole, and Drake. Half-demons."

"Actually," Drake corrected, "I'm a mortal with demonic powers. I was a mercury demon, of you must know. I was actually hatched not born."

"Fascinating," Wyatt stated dryly.


	8. Seer

Seer

The Seer was able to tap into Chris's premonitions and see them as well. She knew the Elders protected Chris, so there was no way to completely eliminate him, however she had struck a deal with Tempest, even in the event of her vanquish the plans to bring Lord Wyatt to the foyer were put in place. She smiled at the memory of Chris beating his father to a bloody pulp. Oh the emotions of that family, a demon that fed on emotions could survive an eternity. She felt dark forces at work being summoned.

"Cole," she smiled eerily, "It's been a long time. You wish to be Source? And I see you have the Charmed brats."

"Not exactly."

"Lord Wyatt, it will be a pleasure to serve in your kingdom."Wyatt blinked a few times, is this what Chris had been talking about. Chris put the last crystal down with a smile as his jade eyes flashed at her. "You will rule the Underworld with the Source."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Wyatt stated more that slightly confused.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled at her.

"So you haven't told brother dearest about your visions."

"Chris?" Wyatt questioned.

"Benji, I need you to read this with me, okay?" Chris stated ignoring his brother.

"Demons flight, at Witches sight

Halfings prey

At Demons Delight

Vanquish this Evil

With all your might."

The Seer seemed to be burning from within. "Vanquishing me will never stop the Source, Chris-"she was cut off as she died. Benji smiled he had never read a spell like that. He felt more important than just being the half-demon son of the previous Mighty Belthazor. He knew very little about his mother or the events surrounding his birth. He knew most of his father's past however, all his misdeeds for over a hundred years. He knew that his father had been vanquished several times by the Charmed Ones but that the Elders had sent him back for his assistance in helping the Charmed Ones. He knew Drake was a cousin of his father's but he had always thought of him as an uncle. This wasn't over, he had a feeling, something deep in the pit of his stomach that vanquishing the Seer wouldn't end their troubles. He liked these half-whitelighters, especially Chris. The halflings was odd.

"Chris, why did you have the demon read the spell?"

"We couldn't have vanquished her without him."

"We are the Ultimate Power. What does she mean I will rule the Underworld? What are your visions?"

"Wyatt, there are some things you don't need to know."

"I do, if it puts the Ultimate Power in jeopardy. Let's go. Benji, Cole, Drake, I will see you later."

"Do you intend to keep working with these demons? Chris!" he screamed as Chris orbed away.

Chris immediately sagged against a wall falling into a vision._ Everyone was gone. Aunt Phoebe had been the last to go vanquished by his brother. It was only Pandora and he. They were all gone. All the senseless killing. And Wyatt. Lord Wyatt. The reason for all the deaths since his mother's. They were on a mission to save the last Elder. Unfortuatly it was also his father. Dora had the power to conjure the elements. If it wasn't for that she would have been dead along with her brother, her twin, and their mutual cousins, Aunt Phoebe's girls.' Dora had been more interested in magic than her twin although they shared the power to conjure the elements, Dora had mastered three to her sisters' one. Penny had only been able to master fire while Dora had mastered Earth, Wind, and Lightning. They found Leo._

"_Penny, thank goodness you are okay."_

"_There's nothing good about this, Leo. We have survived on our own, based on our own skills."_

"_Chris-"_

"_Drop it, Leo. There's nothing to say. We've come to get you out of here." Chris closed his eyes and Dora and he joined hands and recited a spell. _

"_Cages sealed_

_Souls peeled_

_Save the Last_

_Before he is lost_

_Open the cage_

_let out the Sage."_

_The cage glowed and Dora smiled with releif. "Come on, Uncle Leo." _

"_Dora, you can only orb in not out."_

"_I've taken care of it." A second later a trio of demons shimmered in with a witch._

"_Uncle Cole, get him out of here."_

"_Chris."_

"_Look Leo, you may have once been an all powerful demon. But in my Resistance I run the show and if you value life, any life, you will do as I say. NOW GO!" Cole nodded._

"_Benji, come with me. We must free the others. I heard a rumor that Aunt Paige was alive."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Bianca take Dora back to the base." She crossed over and kissed him lightly on the lips before following her orders. She was a double-agent, and if Wyatt found out...she would be as dead to him as his mother. _

_That left Drake, Benji, and him looking for Aunt Paige. He went about casting different spells and freeing as many beings as possible. A lot of them had heard Wyatt's demons and their plans. He finally found Aunt Paige looking so weak she could barely move. This wasn't good. She had been missing for four years, how was it even possible that she was still alive. Benji shimmered her out as he felt a familiar presence, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. _

"_Christopher."_

"_Hello Wyatt."_

"_Well, if this isn't a big family reunion."_

"_Long overdue," Chris agreed with his trademark smirk. Wyatt summoned the Water Demon, which had been brought back to life and Benji's eyes widened with fear. Chris orbed in front of him, the way Wyatt's spell worked, you could orb in and around but you couldn't orb out. "Wyatt, leave him alone."_

"_Join me. Become my second in command. The place is yours. Stop all this foolishness. All we have is each other."_

"_You know my answer, Wyatt. I will never betray my heritage as you betrayed yours."_

"_You think Paige will help you. You think I didn't strip her powers? She has nothing to offer you."_

"_Maybe so. I don't care about that, she's family."_

"_And Little Dora, I will kill every last member of the family until you join me."_

"_Leave Dora and Benji out of this."_

"_Why care for him Chris, he's a demon."_

"_No, he's..." _and the vision receeded. Chris shook his head, wishing to have all this over and done with.


	9. TK Training

TK Training

OOC: Henry showed up and healed Paige, I just don't want to get into it. Also, Piper's wizard left and she got holed up at work. This story is mostly about Wyatt and Chris, I just wanted to show why they didn't show up in Cole's lair.

Paige looked at her youngest son, and thought of his whitelighter, Kyle. If it had been anyone but him she would have had a problem, but Kyle...Kyle was different, as much as she loved her husband a small part of her heart would always belong to him. She had thought she had been in love before, but had never given herself so completely to him. It had taken meeting Henry for her to truly get over him, no matter what her sisters thought. After his death, he had shown himself to her twice. Once to say good-bye and once when the twins' were young asking for her help with a charge. She couldn't say no to him. She regretting not being able to heal him, and if only's still plagued her mind. Truthfully, when she had learned to heal, she had been thinking of Kyle and Henry, she just couldn't bare to lose another man she loved, but she hadn't told her sisters that. She did love Henry, but Kyle...he had been her world. She kissed Henry, Junior, and the twins goodbye and sensed Chris then she orbed to him, finding him in the attic reading the book of shadows.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?"

"This is your handwriting, Aunt Paige."

"Possibly. What are you doing up here?" she stated orbing a few candles and a grill light to her. She set the five candles up in a circle she started to light the candles before looking up at Chris.

"Trying to figure something out."

"Did a demon attack you?"

"Not anything I can't handle."

"What are you looking at?" Paige peered over his shoulder, and recognized her own handwriting as she read.

'Time Traveler

Perry, our whitelighter from the Future,

Neurotic and Secretive

Orbing and Telekinesis

He gave all

and received so little

Beware of Gideon

and Barbus.'

There were tears on the page, probably hers' but possible Leo and Piper's. She had kept the picture of Wyatt and Perry at her house so that they wouldn't discover it. There was a potion and a spell attached to this page and tears filled her eyes as she thought of the death of Christopher Perry, dying in his father's arms.

"Aunt Paige, what is this all about?"

"Chris, baby," she stated taking his hands, "This is something you should ask your parents about. It's really not my place." She released his hands to try and dry her tears as her voice cracked. "Why don't we summon Grams for that TK lesson," she stated with a bright smile.

"Aunt Paige, I'm asking you. This is in your handwriting. I visited the Elders, and I want to know why they would tell me more than my own family." She swallowed hard. Weren't they supposed to be cryptic? She sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch and put her head in her hands.

"Chris, I've never lied to you before. You are one of my favorite nephews."

"I am one of your ONLY nephews."

"It was you. You arrived from the future introduced yourself as Chris Perry, a whitelighter twenty some years in the future. You helped save the world from the Titans."

"Who is this Gideon?"

"Gideon was an Elder, he was your father's mentor. Please, Chris, it's really hard for me to talk about. You should find out all this from your parents." Chris nodded, she wasn't like Aunt Phoebe, she wouldn't spill the beans just to get it off her chest. The only reason she had told him so much was because she trusted and respected him. He wrapped his arms around his Aunt and kissed her on the cheek, such a gesture was unmanly but talking about it had been hard on her, and he didn't want to cause her any pain.

"So your Grams."

"Yeah. Take my hand Chris," she stated as she turned to the page. She pricked her finger and then his and pointed to the spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

"I don't know what you are talking about Patty but-" she suddenly noticed where she was. "Paige," she smiled stepping out of the circle. "Blessed be. How are you?"

"Fighting with Mom again?"

"Actually, I was just trying to knock some sense into her. We were actually discussing...Chris," she stated with a smile, coming to hug him. "Now, I don't normally like boys' as you know," she sent a disapproving look toward Paige, "But how are you?"

"Fine, Grams," he muttered.

"Come now, you helped save me from the hippy dippy trail." Was there anyone he hadn't saved while in the past. "Your Aunt however nearly sent me there. I was a flower child, which you already know." 

"What do you need, advise on girls? Never lie to them, except about being a witch." Chris stepped back awkwardly.

"Actually, I missed my TK lesson, and was hoping you could give me some pointers."

"Of course, before your Aunt Prue I was the best at TK, the best at the craft."

"I um, can't channel it through my eyes," he stated, a little embarrassed. Only the first born could channel through their eyes, Chris, like his mother, channeled his power through his hands.

"That's not a problem, son. How advanced are you?"

"I can deflect, when Wyatt throws things at me." 

"Um, hmm."

"Can you move many things at once?"

"Um..."

"You just have to focus, son. Once you get the hang of it, you will not need a summoning spell. You will be able to use telekinesis as a summoning base. Once when your mother was young, I could telekinetically remove her freezes. Here let me show you..."


	10. Witchlighter Advice

Witchlighter Advice

Chris's telekinesis had improved greatly over the last few weeks. Along with advice from Prue and Grams, his memories had provided him with instruction as well, so in a way he had learned from himself. He could now crush a demon's heart with a sweeping gesture of his hand, he could now move several things at once and with greater accuracy than he had ever displayed before. He felt awkward around his parents and Wyatt, and he could barely look at Melinda. It had been his fault she had died before...in the other time line. He didn't dare talk to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe would pester him until every emotion was out in the open and Uncle Coop was just as bad as he would go on and on about love and the love between parents and children and he couldn't handle that right now. So he orbed to Aunt Paige's, she had always allowed him to tell things in his own way, in his own times, most times pretending like she wasn't paying attention as she let him work things out by himself. Most of the times they would make potions while they talked. She always liked to have an abundance of potions made for Henry, and he helped learning more of the craft. Another memory assaulted him and he was drug back into the alternate time line.

_His grandfather had just died after a five year fight with cancer. He was in the hospital when a hand was put on his shoulder._

"_I could have healed him if you had let me," he heard behind him. He turned to see Wyatt, wearing all black, the beginnings of a beard and mustache evident on his face, sympathy in those ice blue eyes._

"_Grandpa?" Chris asked tears soaking his face, tears he wiped away. Chris was eighteen, he should be used to losing the ones he loved, but he wasn't, he didn't know if that was ever something he could get used too. "Grandpa is a mortal, he wasn't hurt during a magical battle." Again he wiped away the tears as he put a hand over Grandpa's eyes and closed them, he couldn't bare looking at that lifeless look, staring ahead at nothing._

"_Chris, that doesn't matter. You shouldn't have to suffer like this. You are still a kid," Wyatt stated fiercely. "That's why I'm doing all this. So we won't have to suffer. No one will."_

"_You exposed magic," Chris stated, turning to look his elder brother in the eyes._

"_I had too. We shouldn't have to live in fear. We are the ones in power, in control. I'm going to make sure what happened to Mom never happens again."_

"_And Dad? And the Elders?"_

"_Who cares? Mom never cared for them did she? They tried to keep our parents apart, tried to keep us and Aunt Paige from being born, all they do is deliberate when actions would be more useful."_

"_I don't know Wy."_

"_Chris, I am head of this family now. I am the Twice-Blessed, trust my judgment, lil bro." Chris sighed, this was his older brother, everything Wyatt said was right and yet somehow wrong. "Alright, Wy."_

"_Do you want me to handle the funeral arrangements?"_

"_No, Wy. I stayed with Grandpa, I think he would want me to do it. You can send the girls in if you want."_

"_I'll always be here for you."_

"_I know." Wyatt turned and touched Grandpa's forehead and then turned to Chris and hugged him._

"_I could have saved him."_

"_This is what he would have wanted."_

"_Yeah. Parents shouldn't have to bury their kids," Wyatt repeated. It was what had been said after his mother, Piper's funeral._

"_Mom was the heart of this family."_

"_I know." And Wyatt orbed away the orbs seemed darker than normal but Chris pushed the thought away as Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe came in. _

"_How are you?" Paige asked as Phoebe looked at her father, silent tears sliding down her face._

"_Dad. Oh, Dad."_

"_I'm fine, Auntie. No, I'm not, but I'm as good as can be expected, considering."_

"_Do you want to stay with either of us?" she asked. "We have room. We have plenty of room. You don't need to worry about that. And we can protect you."_

"_I'm staying with Wyatt," he answered tonelessly. "We're family. Mom would want us together."_

"_Chris, she made us your godmothers. You can stay with us. Wyatt is welcome too." It was Paige talking to him, while Phoebe talked quietly to her father, pouring out a lifetime of regret, of worries, of love that she had never expressed properly._

"_No. You have your own families. It is as it should be."_

"_Please, Chris, at least until the funeral."_

"_Now, then, it doesn't matter."_

"_Come on, everyone is waiting for you." He nodded and let Paige lead him out of the room. He squeezed his grandpa's hand one last time._

"_Good-bye, Grandpa."_

The vision faded, but Chris was left with tears on his face, and a feeling of despair. He could have stopped it then. Why hadn't he fought against Wyatt? Why had he just accepted what Wyatt was telling him. If he hadn't been so upset about Grandpa, would he have challenged Wyatt, made him set everything right? Could he have challenged Wyatt instead of accepting that big brother knows best? Chris wiped the tears from his face and orbed to Aunt Paige's. She was the only one he talked to these days. He had always been closer to Aunt Paige that any other adult. She was like him half-witch, half-whitelighter and she too, had felt out of place in the family. She was again making potions that duplicated his mother's freezing power, ones that would give her husband enough time to get away, that way even if a mortal broke in, he would be fine. Of course a gun would work on a mortal, but Paige wouldn't take any chances.

"I can't get the images out of my head," he told her, dropping in the wolf's bane for the potion. "And what's worse, they aren't in any order, Aunt Paige."

"How's that? Just add a pinch," she told him, flipping through her own Book of Shadows.

"Sometimes I'm twenty one, and Lord Wyatt captured me. Or I'll be twelve and I'll be fighting with Dad."

"I knew you and Leo had problems in the alternate time line," she commented absently.

"He always put Wyatt first. It makes it hard to look at him and know that it wasn't my Dad that did that, it wasn't my Wyatt that kidnapped me and sent his demons on me."

"Chris-don't you think you should talk to someone about this?"

_Aren't there therapists in the future?_

_Do we ever get along in the future?_

She remembered asking those questions to Perry, and she hadn't known it then but it was obvious now that that was just their way.

"And say what, Aunt Paige? How I have memories of being twenty when I'm only thirteen. You were a social worker, if I were to tell them how Wyatt tortured me they would be here in an instant. Never mind the fact, that I'm a witchlighter, something that the mortal world doesn't even believe in. What about when I tell them my father was too busy saving the world to have time for me? Or that I time traveled to save my older baby brother?"

"That would be confusing."

"They'd lock me up for sure and after Wyatt's prisons, I don't know if I could take a loony bin."

"That's why you've always been claustrophobic."

"Yeah. I guess so. I didn't tell anyone, cause I thought they would think I was crazy. When Lotus kidnapped me when I was eight. I knew how to vanquish him, without reading it. I knew what his hobbies where, what he liked to eat, and that silver was his only weakness. I knew how he got the scar on his leg, that it was eight inches long, that it started under his knee. I knew because I gave it to him. I tortured him for information about Wyatt. I didn't kill him because he was lower level and he wasn't really a threat. But when he kidnapped me, he knew me."

_Paige remembered the kidnapping he was talking about. Wyatt was ten and had decided he wanted his own room, that he was too old to share a room with his younger brother. Paige had sympathized with his plight. Chris had had a hard time falling asleep and a little after midnight there had been a loud crash and Piper and Leo had arrived in Chris's room just in time to see Lotus shimmer away with him. Paige had awoke with a start and had orbed to the manner to find an inconsolable Piper and Leo. _

"_Not my baby, not again," Piper had stated, marching up the stairs, to the Book of Shadows. "Paige, go get Phoebe we are going to send the monster straight back to hell." She had orbed out and brought Phoebe with her back to the manor. The mixed the potion and had the spell only to arrive where Chris was to a demon going up in flames. Piper had rushed to his side. "Are you okay, Peanut?" After that night Wyatt had moved back in and there hadn't been any talk of moving into another room although Wyatt had had his sixteenth birthday this last February._

"_I'm fine, Mom. Lotus didn't give me any trouble."_ Now Paige knew why. He had always been like that as long as she could remember, and she had seen the worry in Piper and Leo's eyes. Worry that he had remembered how Leo and Piper had treated him. She wasn't Phoebe, she hadn't grown up with Piper, and she wasn't an empath but she had grown close to her sisters' since she had joined the family and she knew Piper still carried around the guilt of telling him to get out of her house and not come back. And Leo, Leo had fought him, Leo had been suspicious of him and had told him he wasn't family. She was glad she wasn't them.

"Chris, have you talked to your parents or Phoebe about this?"

"I can't, I promised Dad I would start with a clean slate. I promised him as long as Wyatt wasn't the King of all evil, I wouldn't hold it against him."

"What about Phoebe?"

"She would run straight to Mom. Mom doesn't deserve to have to know all this."

"Your father, I mean before, your relationship with your Dad was better, Chris. It didn't stay so bad, I know you had issues but it got better."

"I don't want him to feel guilty. It wasn't him. It was my other dad."

Paige felt a headache coming on, this really did hurt to think about it. "How are things with Wyatt?"

"Okay, I guess. Except whenever I come out of being tortured. Then I can't look at him."

"You do understand that it wasn't him. What Gideon tried to do was horrible. He was just a toddler, it wasn't his fault."

"I know, Aunt Paige. It's why I had to take the empath blocking potion. With my telepathy and his recently developed empathy our bond had grown to lengths that he could actually actually see my memories. He caught one, but it was when I was younger before everything went to hell. That's why I got the empath blocking potion. It blocks his empathy and my telepathy so that unless I concentrate on our bond he won't know anything. And it was me, I asked the Elders to give him empathy to make sure it wouldn't happen again."

"It's not your fault he's in pain."

"Chris, I know it's scary. When I met the Evil Enchantress, I could feel a part of her was me. I could feel what could have happened if I had made different choices. You can't shut your family out. And Chris when you remember some of the harder things...don't hold it against your parents. We didn't know."

"Alright, I'll talk to Dad, if it will make you happy."

"It will. But I'm always here for you," she stated as the potion exploded. "Almost done."

"Aunt Paige, thanks," he stated kissing her cheek and orbing out. Paige looked after her nephew, she had promised not to tell anyone, and she had never broken a promise to him, but she was worried. How hard would it have been for her at thirteen to receive the memories of her life as the Enchantress while trying to have as normal a life as possible. She was just glad he was confiding in her. She just wished she knew what to do. What to tell him. It was weird getting this much information about the alternate time line, although she knew he omitted most of the details. He just stated that Wyatt had tortured him, but didn't tell her how or what was done. She sighed and bottled up the potions. She wondered briefly when Bianca would enter into the equation. She knew he would remember her, just when was the question.

Meanwhile, Wyatt had found his first charge Tyler Jr., the fire-starter. Wyatt smiled and approached him, "Tyler Michaels Jr?"

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Hello, my name is Wyatt Halliwell, I'm from the Big Brother, Little Brother campaign."

"Well, go bother your own little brother, cause I ain't it."

"I do bother him. Now I'm bothering you," Wyatt stated with a trademark smile.

"Look, I don't need any help, Wyatt."

"My sources say you do."

"Well, your sources are wrong, Wyatt," Tyler replies.

"Call me Wy, all my friends do. And my sources are never wrong."

"Well this time they are."

"So all your grades are good."

"Great."

"What would you say is your worst subject?"

"History," Tyler said, relenting.

"Come on, the library is this way. I'll call my brother, he's a wiz at history."

"Then why wasn't he assigned." He watched as Wyatt looked up and a few seconds later a brunette came toward them with a strained smile.

"Hey, Chris, this is Tyler. Tyler, my little brother, Chris."

"Hey, Ty."

"You didn't use a phone," Tyler accused Wyatt as Wyatt sat down and took out Tyler's history book. "And how did you get here. You aren't old enough to drive."

"My aunt dropped me off. I was on my way to study at the library anyway," Chris lied smoothly, knowing through their telepathic link that Ty was Wyatt's charge. _Ty is your charge, not mine_ he sent through their link focusing on their bond.

_I know, Chris. Can I help it if we abhor the same subject._

_Cast a spell or something, just make sure it's not personal gain. He's your charge. I've got my own stuff to deal with._

_Like what?_

_Doesn't matter. I do have a life, Wy._

_What's up with you? You've been distant lately._

_I'll tell you later _Chris shook himself to find Ty staring at them like they were weirdos.

"Did I miss something guys?"

"War of 1812?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, it's BORING!" Tyler groaned frustrated.

"The United States was not prepared to prosecute a war, for President Madison stated militias would easily seize Canada and negotiations would follow. In 1812, the regular army consisted of fewer than 12,000 men. Congress authorized the expansion of the army to 35,000 men, but the service was voluntary and unpopular; it offered poor pay, and there were very few trained and experienced officers, at least initially." Chris looked up and turned to Wyatt. "Do you think you can handle it from here?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly two warlocks blinked in. Neither Chris not Wyatt possessed their mother's power to freeze time. They exchanged a look and Chris quickly called a spell to hand.

"Let these mortals Quick as a sneeze, Stop this snit And quickly freeze."  
All but Wyatt, Chris, Tyler, and the warlocks froze. "What do you want?" Wyatt asked pushing himself in front of Chris and Tyler. With the mortals frozen, they concentrated on the demons.  
"We want the boy. The Source is paying us good money, leave the boy and we will allow you to live, witch."  
"You aren't taking him anywhere."  
"You obviously don't know who you are messing with."  
There were three warlocks. Chris smirked as their names and abilities popped into his head. They opened their mouth and acid shot at him, he quickly deflected it as Wyatt used his combustive orbing to blow up one and another one was set on fire by Ty. Christopher clenched his fist and the last one dropped dead, turning to ash in a moment. He had stopped his heart.  
"Come on, Ty. We have to get you out of here. More will show up soon."  
"Uh, Chris. The mortals."  
"Right. Mortals who were frozen from harm Return now move your arm."

"That was kinda elementary."

"Can you think of anything better."

"Let's get out of here."

"Chris, now that he knows."

"Right. Let's find a discreet place and orb."

Wyatt snuck between two bookshelves and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder and orbed. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and did the same orbing to magic school to talk to his father.


	11. Confiding in Dad

Confiding in Dad

Chris orbed to Magic School, to his Dad's, the Headmaster's, office. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What about son," Leo Wyatt asked not looking up from the paperwork he was going through.

"It's about the year I was born. About Two Thousand and five." Leo Wyatt visible shivered as he looked up, and met his son's identical eyes. He set aside his paperwork, and looked at his youngest carefully. "It's about...Wyatt."

"I'm listening. You know son, that I will always be here for you, no matter what." Chris nodded, he knew that. It was just hard to talk about, he had always been close to his dad.

"Was I Perry?"

"Yes," he said softly, before he pushed a button to alert his secretary. "Please hold all my calls for the day. I'm going to be out of the office." Chris nodded and put an arm on his Dad's shoulder as he stood up. He orbed them to their favorite place, the Golden Gate Bridge and another memory struck him.

"_Can anyone see us up here?"_

"_Not me. But you look like an idiot standing up here and talking to yourself." Chris shared a smile with Leo, as they shared a rare laugh. _

"Dad, I've been having memories for the last few weeks. I didn't want to bother you and Mom with it."

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"Yeah, I talked to the Elders, and Aunt Paige. Apparently, I made a deal with myself to receive them on my fourteenth birthday," he stated bitterly.

"And Wyatt?"

"I promised you I would start with a clean slate." Leo wrapped his arms around his baby boy, this was not fair, and he wouldn't hold Chris to his promise.

"It's so hard, Dad. To look at him, especially when I remember Lord Wyatt torturing me. I remember what he did to Penny, how he executed her publicly. How he exposed magic. I remember going back to the past, how his demons attacked, Bi."

"Bi?"

"Bianca," he whispered the word like a prayer, and Leo looked into his son's eyes and saw love there, the same love he had for Piper. Love that no thirteen year old should be capable of feeling. What had the Elders done to his son?

"Tell me about her, son."

"She wouldn't know me, Dad. What's to tell?" Leo gave him a stern look, and he son sighed.

"I don't remember everything just that Lord Wyatt sent her to capture me, to bring me back to him. He would never kill me, Dad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't torture me."

"And our Wyatt?"

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"How is your relationship with your brother?"

"It's okay, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't hold any of it against him. I know that Lord Wyatt isn't our Wy, he's not the brother that's been there my entire life. They are two different people. Wyatt can't conjure energy balls. He doesn't black orb."

"Wyatt black-orbed?"

"Lord Wyatt, yes. He stole a lot of powers. He was consumed with power, Dad. That was all that mattered to him. He turned our world into a utopia for him and his demons, but for the rest of us...it was hell on earth. He opened hell and brought it topside."

Leo didn't know what to say, there were so many things that Chris Perry had never told any of them. He had kept his identity a secret and they had all mistrusted him. He had told them Wyatt was evil and they had called him a liar. "Talk to me son."

"There were dead areas, and I helped set up sanctuaries there. I had some magical creatures to help me, so that the mortals could be safe. So that the magical community would be safe. There were some demons that didn't agree with Lord Wyatt. I didn't tell them who I really was. I told them I was Chris Perry, the same name I gave to Phoebe when I went to the past. And the worst part of it, Lord Wyatt claimed he had done it all for me." Tears were falling down his son's face, and Leo Wyatt wiped them away.

"Son, it wasn't your fault."

"Some of the mortals found out and they blamed me. I still protected the witches and whitelighters. Lord Wyatt's regiment was awful. I sat by and watched him...I watched him execute Paige and Penny. In the beginning, after Grandpa died, I joined him." More tears filled his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "He pleaded with me to trust him, and I did. I didn't want to be a burden to Paige or Phoebe, he was my older brother, and I trusted him. And I hated you." Leo could see Chris Perry in his young son, and he knew his son wasn't holding back when he said that, even with the pain that flashed in his eyes, he let Chris continue. "I only asked you for one thing my entire life, and you let me down."

"What was that son?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"To save her."

"Her? Your mother," Chris nodded. "I don't remember how she died...yet. I just remember fighting with you about it." Leo knew it wasn't manly but he engulfed his son in a giant bear hug.

"I'm sorry, son."

"It's alright Dad. It wasn't you. I...I don't want Mom to know. She doesn't deserve to carry this burden."

"You can't carry it alone. You tried that before."

"I'm not, Dad. I talked to Aunt Paige, and you. But I don't want Mom and Wyatt to know. It's hard for me to bare, I can't imagine how hard it would be for Wyatt to know..."

"Alright, as long as you promise to come to me whenever you get one of those visions, or your aunt. I won't allow you to suffer by yourself."

"I promise, Dad. And thanks for getting me out of jail."

"Christopher-" Leo started and stopped hugging him once again before feeling the familiar feeling of orbing with his son.


	12. Tempus Revenge

Tempus' Revenge

Tempus had once been a witch, but the power to manipulate time was a heady power, and over the course of history he had changed a great many things. He had been in league with Balthazor to try and erase the Halliwell line, unfortunately those pesky elders had seen his plan, they always saw his plan, and it had been a millinia since he had made a deal to become a demon. He thought the Seers' plans was ingenious especially since it dealt with the past, which he was much more skilled at. Going into the Future drained him, nearly exhausting his very being. However, he could not just destroy Chris, he was part-Elder, despite the Seers claim that once he had been only part-whitelighter. The facts were the facts. He did know a darklighter who could send him to the ghostly plane while everyone forgot his very existence. It would take time a patience and the darklighter would have to face the Halliwell brothers' directly, and that was a feat many demons shied away from. It would be awhile before time wove itself together and only then would he free the half-elder, driving him mad. Not a soul would know the Half-Elder, and once he believed the new future he would be vulnerable to being destroyed, provided the most of the Elders were wiped out as well. They would not allow one of their own to be destroyed, and they would be able to feel the power from the half-Elder. Perhaps, when this was done he would just be half-whitelighter, much easier to dispose of.

He hired his demons and sure enough like clockwork, the Halliwell brothers came to him. He looked into 'the soon to be Lord Wyatt's' piercing angry eyes. Had their family been attacked he wondered? He hadn't left in specific instructions except to bring the Halliwell brothers' to him. No matter, his gazed past to the half-Elder whose eyes were wary. "You will cease all attacks on the Halliwells and just maybe we will allow you to live," The Twice Blessed stated arrogantly.

"Or we'll make your death swift," the Half-Elder added.

"I go with Option Three," Tempus replied. The darklighters appeared and he used his magic to send the younger Halliwell to the ghostly plane and brought forth Lord Wyatt. He smiled and bowed. "My liege."

"Tempus. What had my brother been up to?"

Tempus nodded, it would take awhile before Chris's existence faded. The bond between the brothers' was strong.

"He is secured, my liege."

"Excellent, Tempus."

Lord Wyatt felt odd, as if something was wrong. He closed his eyes, and frowned unable to sense his brother. Leave it to Chris, to figure out how to block him. He dark-orbed to his home, and massaged his temples, he had a massive migraine.

Paige was flabbergasted. Not again. What parrell universe was she in this time? She sneezed, and orbed again. She couldn't sense Leo anywhere. This was not good. The world had gone to hell in a hand basket. She shivered and orbed to her husband.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her. What was wrong with him? He never talked to her like that.

"Where are our daughters'?"

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't have any kids! Blame your nephew for that! You and your damn sisters' going off all the time trying to 'save him' When will you get through your thick skull , he's lost."

"Wyatt? Chris?"

"His majesty, of course."

"Henry, I don't understand. Wyatt and Chris, they are GOOD witches. We are married, we have twin daughters' and a son."

"We had daughters' Where have you been? Was it not you, who orchestrated their funeral." Tears filled in Paige's eyes.

" Penny?"

"dead."

"Henry Jr.?"

He laughed, "Naming him after me, that was some trick, Paige, as if I would never find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Brody, don't stand there and lie to me!"

"Henry, you don't understand."

"No, that's where you are wrong, I understand, and I told you to stay the hell away from me."

Tears streamed down her face as she orbed away. She had to find her sisters' She orbed to Phoebe's penthouse and found it utterly destroyed. "Coop, Phoebe," she called. The house had scorch marks on everything. It was utterly destroyed. "Prue? Trish? Cilly?" she called, looking for somebody, anybody. "It's Paige, I promise you are safe," she called. This was ridiculous. What had happened? She sank against the wall and cried. Her children were dead. Something dreadful had happened to either Wyatt or Chris. This place as destroyed as it was, was abandoned. She closed her eyes and sensed, she felt for any charge, but all she felt was silence. The only one she could feel was Wyatt, but the presence felt muddled, dark. She orbed to him and was shocked at what she saw. It was Wyatt, but it wasn't. He had long, curly blonde hair hanging around his face in all angles. His eyes were a sharp, piercing blue, his clothes were black, and the smile on his face brought shudders down her spine. She watched as an energy ball formed in his hand and he through it at her.

"Energy ball," she stated, redirecting it.

"You aren't Paige. I killed her myself. Is that one last attempt at trying to 'save me.' I am so sick and tired of the old ways."

"Old ways?" Paige repeated, duly. "Wyatt, it's me, Paige. What happened to Piper and Phoebe?"

He looked over her and sneered. There was a war going on within him. It was as if he could feel two separate personalities in him at the same time. He clamped down on the side that told him to trust his deceased aunt. "You are good, I'll admit that, whitelighter."

"Wyatt-where is Chris?"

"Chris will soon be in my possession and your pathetic rebellion will be exterminated." Paige orbed away, sensing Chris. She went to the Halliwell Manor except everything was different. She watched as a flying device stopped in front of her and scanned her. She gasped as an alarm went off, and strong arms grabbed her.

"Paige, run!" She turned to stare into the sage eyes of her youngest nephew and would have hugged him but there wasn't time as several demons shimmered in and Chris seemed to disappear again. "Run!" he stated again. She did as she was told and ran. Once she had out-run the demons, Chris appeared at her side again. Except he wasn't the thirteen year old she had seen the day before. He was in his twenties.

"Chris, what happened? You died..."

"Not exactly, Aunt Paige."

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"Someone has messed with the fabric of time. I think their intention was to destroy me and Wyatt."

"I saw Wyatt. Chris..."

"I know. I haven't failed. We will just have to reverse this. Take my hand."

"Why?"

"Because I can make you invisible."

"I never knew you had that power."

"I won't get it for a few years. Come on, we have to get to safety."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything," he stated, sadly. Paige smirked at her nephew, who looked exactly like her whitelighter from the future...or the past? Alternate time line? She wasn't sure but she had expected a 'Future Consequences' answer. He grabbed her hand and walked briskly to...P3? Wasn't this a little too obvious.

"So assessment of the family?

"Phoebe's still alive. She and P.J are with R.A.W. Dora's alive."

"RAW?"

"Resistance Against Wyatt," Chris explained. "Henry Jr. is alive."

"My son? But Henry said..."

"Yeah, about that. Henry Jr. is a part of Wyatt's regiment."

"Why?"

"Because of me."

"You why?"

"This is a very long story." He paused as he thought back. "Hidden to the Dark Half of the Ultimate Power,

In our darkest hour

what is hidden, show yourself to my sight

And let us bask in light."

"What does that do?" Paige asked and before he could answer she saw a bright door glowing, and Chris used his telekinesis to open the bright door. And around everyone there was activity. This thing was five times the size as it seemed. There were rooms off to the side with dozens of beds. There was a huge bulletin board with the hierarchy on it. Starting with Lord Wyatt and listing all his top demons. Some had exes on them and she assumed had been taken out. She noticed their dress. They were all dressed like demons. They were dressed in dark colors, the females in skimpy clothing that she wouldn't have even considered in her early teens. "Are there demons here?"

"Yes. Those who oppose Wyatt aren't all good. Some of them are demons. Some are warlocks. Wyatt has taken away free will and that's something that we agreed on eons ago." Just then she noticed a familiar demon.

"You!" she hissed.

"It's good to see you too, Paige," came the quick, witty reply.

"You said she was dead, Dad."

"Benji not now."

"How did this happen?" she turned to her nephew again. He took her hand into his and orbed.

"Wyatt and I came upon Tempus. He sent me to the ghostly plane, unaware that I've traveled between planes before. While I was there the holes in my memory were recovered, after the migraine subsided I returned and was in this time line, although I still have my memories from before, when I was thirteen. I'm still half-elder. We have to get to Wyatt. We have to make him remember. Everything for all of them is suppressed. Time hasn't woven itself together yet, it's still new. We have twenty-four hours to return things to normal."

"The same time a new witch has to chose sides."

"Yeah. But Paige, you are supposed to be dead."

"WHAT?"

"Wyatt, he killed you two years ago."

"I had a cold, I sneezed and orbed here."

"While Tempus was changing things."

"And Piper?"

"She's dead. She died when I turned fourteen."

"The Event?"

"Yeah."

"Leo?"

"He's an Elder here, Paige. He doesn't know. He...serves Wyatt."

"Oh no."

"Well, we have the Power of Two, and you Chris are half of the Ultimate Power, maybe we can do something."

"Paige, you only have your whitelighter powers. You have to get to the book to receive your powers, just like before."

"Okay. So back to the manor."

"No. Wyatt has a mansion built on what used to be the Golden Gate Bridge. The Book is guarded by his demons."

"Who is Benji?"

"He's half-demon. He's Cole's son."

"How does Cole fit into all this?"

"He's a friend." Paige nodded and Chris orbed some clothes to her. "Put this on. When you leave this house it will help you blend in." He walked out leaving her there by herself. She put on the black cargo pants with several pockets, pockets that she found potion vials in. She folded her jeans up neatly and inspected the chain-mail tank top bra-thing. She left her bra on even as she put this over it and then the nearly sheer silver tank-top which was really not her style. Lastly, she took off her tennis shoes and put on the military boots, lacing them up tightly. Chris has seemed to have thought of everything. She slipped on the green leather jacket over her shoulders and looked around for Chris. Instead, she found her half-sister.

"Phoebe?"

"Paige?"

Paige looked into her sister's brown eyes, they were so shadowed. The woman usually kept such a neat appearance, her hair was cut in different layers as if she had done it herself, and she probably had. She was wearing an outfit similar to her own, and her hands had scars running up and down her hands and arms, as if from a crystal cage. She looked hard. She didn't hug her as Paige expected and when Paige hugged her Phoebe didn't hug back. She looked at her and frowned.

Phoebe whispered a spell of her own, "Let me sister's real identity, be known from now until infinity." Nothing happened.

"Can't trust no one, huh, Pheebs?" Paige asked her sister.

"I don't understand. I saw you die. Wyatt killed you."

"Wyatt? My godson?"

"Paige, Wyatt's different. After what happened to Piper, he kinda snapped. He took Excalibur and he exposed magic. He took out the Cleaners. He destroyed most of the Elders. Everything that exists, exists because he allows it."

"And Chris?"

"Chris is a Godsend. He is the only one powerful enough to challenge him. He created all you see before you. With our help, sis. Of course, our magic isn't what it used to be with Piper...gone." Paige shook her head, thank God, she had orbed when she did.

"What happened to Henry?"

"Jr. or Sr.?"

"Both."

"Why don't you know this?"

"Amnesia?" Paige asked squeaking. She then smirked at her sister, "Future Consequences," but her sister just nodded not seeing the humor. She didn't seem to have any memory of Perry at all. A confused look slipped over her face and then disappeared. She needed to discuss a plan with Chris, out of their whole family only she and Chris had retained their memory, and she worried that he would do something reckless.

"After Wyatt came into power, Sr. found out about Jr. real father, about Brody. When he joined him, you and Sr. had a huge fight and nothing was ever the same again. He's not exactly part of the resistance or Wyatt's regiment. He's just a mortal to Wyatt, not worth entertaining any notions. Besides Jr. joined him."

"Why?"

"Originally, after Dad died, Chris joined Wyatt and Jr. followed him. They were the only Halliwell males since before Melinda Warren. Wyatt thinks that they are the new Charmed Ones, that as Melinda led the old, Wyatt is destined to lead the new. He cares nothing for any female Halliwell. He believes that the males will bring the world to its ultimate height."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know, and Chris doesn't talk about what happened when he was with Wyatt. We've done what we can, but Wyatt has enlisted Nathans Pratt to seek out the witches and if they won't work with him, he has them burned."

"My daughters'?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Paige."

"And your daughters'?"

"Just P.J. Penny was caught first, public execution. Cilly, four months ago and Trish two weeks ago." Paige had expected to see her sisters' eyes fill with tears, but Phoebe just blinked a few times and shrugged it off.

"Phoebe, these were your children."

"I know that, PAIGE!" she screamed at her sister.

"And Coop?"

"Wyatt and Henry took them out two years ago. They hit all the Cupids' destroying love. I have Cole now. And...I'm pregnant," she whispered. "Even in these difficult times. Life blooms."

"This is not living," Paige whispered back as she sank into a chair, emotionally drained. Chris was in his room, or what had been his room when Bianca shimmered in.

"Bianca..." he whispered, shocked to see her alive. "I thought Wyatt had killed you."

"Not yet, but you know I can't stay long. His demons will be missing me."

"Haven't we been here before?" he asked, the last words he had ever said to her, as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Somewhere in the recess of his brain, he knew he was only thirteen, and shouldn't be kissing this Phoenix witch in front of him. This woman was ten years older than him and he knew her strengths and weaknesses, knew exactly how to destroy her, knew that she could drain him of every single one of his powers yet he wasn't thinking of nothing except the softness of her lips, the feel of her body pressed close to his. Tears sprung to his eyes, tears that he quickly pushed away as he looked into her almond eyes as she spoke.

"Maybe we will be again."

"What are you doing here, Bi?" he asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"I couldn't stay away. Don't worry Chris, I was careful I always am."

"I know, I'm just so afraid of losing you."

"I've talked to Wyatt's Hand."

"No one sees her."

"Henry got me into see her."

"Bi, it's too dangerous. I'm going to make everything okay. And when I do..."

"Then we can finally be together," she finished for him and shimmered out. When he did, he would lose her. The world was more important than any one person, he wouldn't let his death be all for nothing. He wouldn't. He was going to find Wyatt, which wasn't hard considering their bond. He was going to use their bond, the empathy and telepathy behind it to prove to Wyatt and bring him back, then the world would revert back to its normal state, and if that didn't work, he was going after Tempus.


	13. Reversing

Reversing

Chris Perry, known to Wyatt's followers as Lord Christopher Halliwell, used his brother's bond to orb to Wyatt's mansion. The demons looked at him crossly but they didn't move to arrest him, to take him hostage. He had glamoured his orbs into that of a darklighter, so as not to alert the demons. He nodded to each of them and they bowed to him, reconizing him instantly. It really was too easy to fall back into the role.

"Lord Christopher."

"Where is my brother?" he snapped.

"My leige, he's in a confrence." Chris nodded and headed toward Wyatt's meeting room. He took stock of the demons.

"Wyatt, we need to talk."

"Later."Chris used his telekinesis and flung several demons out the door. One of them attacked him with an athame, but he fought using the martial arts he had learned from Phoebe, in moments he had the athame at the demons throat. "Leave us." The demons shimmered out. "What is it, Christopher?"

Chris wasn't sure how to begin. "You aren't evil, Wyatt."

"I know. There is no such thing as Good or evil."

"It's all about power," Chris finished for him.

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to join me? To stop all this fighting?"

"There's no need to fight we are brothers. We are family."

"Did you send the shapeshifter?"

"Shapeshifter?"

"The one that looked like our Aunt?"

"No, Wyatt. I don't know how to tell you this. I'm only thirteen," Chris sat down and ran a hand through his hair. Then he stood up and crossed his arms over his thin chest. "Where's Dad?"

Wyatt grunted, "Dad? The last time you called him that was before Mom died."

"Wyatt, where is Leo?"

"Leo is in one of my prisons," he stated as if it didn't matter, and to Wyatt it probally didn't.

"And Henry?"

"He's on a mission. Trying to get into Valhalla."

"I'm thirteen Wyatt. Tempus did this. I changed the world. I died in 2004. November 16th, 2004."

"Christopher, what is this about?"

"I'll have to show you." Chris reached out for their bond and felt the block from Wyatt's end. "Wy, please."

"There is no good or evil."

"I can prove it. I know about Gideon." Chris thought he saw a shudder run up his brother's spine. "I know that while Mom was giving birth to me, Gideon with the help of Barbus kidnapped you and took you to the Underworld. He was Dad's mentor. A being of good. But he strayed too far from the path, from the others. I know that you created a dragon and the Cleaners tried to erase you."

"Did Mom tell you?"

"I know that the Order thought you were their Massiah and reversed your morality. I know that you had powers from the womb. I know that when you were born you orbed. I know that the day you were born, magic died. I know that Gideon feared you, that he believed he was doing it, for the Greater Good." Chris smirked as his brother's eyes darkened and then lightened. "Believe me, Wy."

"Chris," he asked, and something strange happened...Wyatt's morality shifted. Wyatt's long hair and dark clothes were replaced with a shorter style and lighter clothes. He orbed in place, and there were orbs not black orbs. Chris watched as his brother gripped him in a hug and he hugged him back, and their bond was there it was back. "Mom's alive?"

"Yeah. Aunt Paige is here. We have to reverse this thing and get back. We aren't supposed to be in our twenties." Wyatt nodded and followed him to the Resistance. Chris immidatly made him invisable for the Resistance members would flip, most of them had no idea he was a Halliwell, but Chris Perry, sometimes called by the street name Fox, for his cunningness.

"What about my charge?" Chris ignored him, he was thinking. If he could get Phoebe to trust Wyatt, perhaps he and Wyatt could make up for Piper. He would have Paige, Phoebe, P.J, Benji, Henry, Leo, Wyatt, and himself say a spell. He would have to create the spell.

"Wyatt bring the book, Paige needs to get her Charmed powers back, and bring Henry. If we can get everyone together since Dad's an Elder here we may be able to turn everything back, if not...then we will have to summon Tempest and vanquish his sorry ass." As the only whitelighter in the family...Paige had been dead, and Henry was with Wyatt, he was able to summon Paige to him who immidatly hugged Wyatt.

"Is everything alright again?" she asked.

"Wy?" Chris asked and the book of shadows appeared in his hands. The three of them sat down and flipped to the spell Paige needed to read.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of Gods are invoked here, The great work of Magic is sought In this night and in this hour, We call upon the Ancient Power Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power! " Paige's body glowed and she smiled, her wiccan powers reinstated. She smiled and looked around the room. "Candle." It orbed to her much like the first time she had used the power.

"Step One," Chris stated with a small smile. "Now Wy, bring Henry here and I'll get Jr. and P.J." Chris walked out of the room, but not to get them, he was waited for Bianca to return. He was going to lose her again, when this finished he would be thirteen again, never to feel her lips on his, never to look into those almond eyes. As expected, she shimmered into his room. "Bianca."

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"I've found a way to fix all this, Bi. But when I do, I'm going to lose you."

"Maybe not," she whispered to him.

"You are my whitelighter."

"Bi," he moaned, pressing his lips against hers, tasting her, remembering everything about her. Tears filled his eyes as she clung to him. She unbuttoned her shirt and he led her to the bed. He put his hand over her heart, feeling her heart pounding underneath his hand. He kissed the side of her neck, knowing that his tears had dripped on her neck, she moved her hand to bury in his hair and he brought her wrist to his lips, kissing the phoenix tattoo. She reached for his vest taking it off and then reached for his shirt.

"Chris," she moaned.

"Bi," he stated, grabbing her hands and holding them, keeping them from roaming as he held her, waiting for his heartbeat and breathing to return to normal. He had to remember that none of this was real, it wasn't fair for her or for him to conclude what this was leading up to.

"Is it about Lord Wyatt? You don't believe that I would turn on you, do you?"

"Not without good reason, and not completely no."

"Chris," she stated looking into those familiar sage eyes, "Something's different. What's wrong, baby?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said with a soft smile.

"I've never doubted you."

"I know. Haven't we been here before," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Maybe we will be again."

"Maybe." And with that he orbed away back to Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe,Dora, P.J, and Jr. who were standing there."Let's do it."

"In this time and in this hour I call upon the ancient power A time for everything and to everythin it's place Return what has been moved throught time and space," they chanted together, and bright lights appeared before them and Paige and Chris stood alone in her house.

"Oh my God! Penny, Dora!" she screamed, they orbed to her immidatly.

"What is it Mom?" She hugged her twin girls' close to her, tears flowing freely down her face as she turned to look at Chris who was thirteen again.

"Are we back, are we really back?"

"Yeah, Paige we are." "That's Aunt Paige, mister," she shot him a look of sympathy.

"Do you.." "Yeah, I remember everything."

"I'm so sorry." "Me too. I should get home, I have a ton of homework to catch up on."

"Wyatt?"

"He's good."

"Will he remember?"

"Probally not. We must be wary the next twenty-fourhours, it can be turned back." With that he orbed away, leaving Paige wiping the tears from her eyes, as she set her girls' away from her. "Where's your father?"

"At work, Mom, where else?" answered Dora. She nodded and closed her eyes sensing for Phoebe and Piper. She could feel them, they were okay. It was no wonder Chris had come back to the past to change the future. No one deserved to live in a world like that, and no wonder he was so tight-lipped about the future, she couldn't imagine living that, and she was glad Phoebe wouldn't turn into the hard woman she had seen. Poor Chris, having the entire memory of that lifetime, what little she had seen had been more than enough.


	14. Time Passes By

Time Passes By

Two years passed by swiftly, and yet not so swiftly. His fourteenth birthday had been a living nightmare, but his dad had kept his promise this time around, he hadn't let anything happen to Mom. He had told Dad about Mom being killed trying to save him, and this time Dad had organized a protection party. Five Elders had been in attendance along with his aunts, his uncles, and several cousins. Chris himself had told Wyatt about it, calling it a premonition and Chris had spotted the demons immediately. He had used his telekinesis and his electrokinesis simultaneously, using his telekinesis to power his electrokinesis making the demons into a pile of ash in seconds. They had saved his mother. After it was over, Chris had dropped to his knees and sobbed, his Mom wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm alive." Wyatt had looked at him confused as Chris dried his tears and stood up exchanging a smile with his father. He had never been closer to his father as he was now, he went to Dad and they worked through his memories.

Wyatt and then he had started attending a normal school, it was important to their mother that they being able to interact with 'normal' children, so the Halliwell Brothers, attended a normal high school. Wyatt was on the football team, and was popular with both the girls and the boys. Chris on the other hand was editor of the school newspaper and was taking martial arts to develop his fighting skills, he had no intentions of being killed by a blessed athame again. Wyatt would be turning eighteen in a few short months, and the Elders would want him to be training with Excalibur. Their parents had already found him a two bedroom apartment near SFU, where he was attending to become a doctor, he had already become part of the EMS years ago, while he was still in high school, it wasn't like he couldn't orb to the site and partly heal the victims. Chris, however, had decided that he was going to become a cop. His life already centered on putting the bad guys away as a witch, why not do it with the mortals and get paid for it. Chris had only asked Uncle Henry a few questions but hadn't told anyone. He had opened up his own P. so that any mail would be his own. He heard a jingle in his head and chose to ignore it, even though Wyatt had five charges of his own.

Chris remained friends with Benji who had also begun attending school with Wyatt and of course there was Seth, who had been friends with them since Wyatt had been in diapers. Seth was their half-manicore friend. Chris was still friends with Benji and Cole, and also with Zim and a new demonic contact, Terry. He had remembered several of his demonic contacts and used them to track down any demons that decided they were going to take out the Charmed Ones or their children. Chris hadn't had to tell Piper that he remembered his other life, she had known by his reaction on his birthday and afterwards she had given him his last birthday present, Aunt Prue's leather jacket. It was a jacket that had once belonged to Andy, and then to their Aunt Prue and when Prue had died Piper had inherited it. It had been her present to him in his previous life as well. He remembered putting the jacket on before he went downstairs to attend her funeral. That hadn't happened this time. He knew now that he was sixteen he would soon be given charges.

He didn't know if he was ready or not, he sighed finishing his history homework as the jingling grew louder. His mother wouldn't be pleased with the Elders, but that wasn't anything new. He knew if he ignored it too long they would orb him up there, although since he was half-Elder they might have a more difficult time, Chris didn't mind confronting them directly when he wanted answers and mostly ignored the whitelighter they had assigned to both Chris and Wyatt when Wyatt had been three and he had been five. They had decided that Aunt Paige couldn't protect their growing family as well as her charges it was too much for any whitelighter, so for the family of Leo and Piper they had assigned a young whitelighter named Shawn, he had died in the Iraq war, saving several of his comrades. They had been out there in the desert when a bomb had gone off, and the platoon had been split up. He had brought each of them back to the safety of camp, before being blown to pieces himself. Shawn Douglas was then given a chance to help them. Aunt Phoebe's daughters' had their own whitelighter, Andy Trudeau, their eldest sister's boyfriend, which led the sisters to wonder again about Prue, however Andy wasn't forthcoming with answers. Paige's children's whitelighter was Kyle Brody, although Paige never saw him, she thought about him. They had made plans to marry, they had discussed the future. She had never told Piper or Phoebe because it had been too soon, and Paige had been unsure but afterwards...oh afterwards she couldn't stop picturing their life together. But that was in the past.

Finally, Chris orbed up to the Elders. Sandra had been expecting him. "Blessed Be, Christopher," she stated with a smile.

"It's Chris," he cut her off.

"Of course. We have a very rare assignment for you. Normally, we don't do this kind of thing but it has come to our attention that your friend, Benjamin Turner is half-witch."

"Benji, yea, I already knew that. He's not so bad, you guys should give him a chance."

"That's what we need you for. Several of the Elders disagree with me, however what I need you for is to help me. Prove them wrong, Christopher. I have an assignment for you."

"My first charge? Sandra, I have finals coming up. I would be orbing to the Underworld."

"We know from Leo about your demonic contacts before. We know that you spend time in the Underworld, that you are friends with a handful of them. There's Seth, Terry, Zim, Cole, Drake and Benji. That's more demonic friends than we've ever allowed a whitelighter. Some here worry about your morality."

"My morality, that's rich," Chris let out a sarcastic laugh. "Where were you guys when Gideon kidnapped my brother?"

"We were trying to find him, trying to help, but as you know he was in the Underworld past our reach." Chris nodded and consented, would he have allowed them to help when it had been his sole purpose to protect Baby Wyatt.

"I'm not evil, I just know when to use outside resources," Chris argued.

"I know you aren't evil, Christopher, but there are some here who..."

"They think Gideon was right, that my brother should have never been born," Chris asked astounded, "After all the good Wy and I have done!" Chris asked incredulously.

"I've come to warn you, Christopher, I want you to know that Gideon's soul was recycled into that of a witch." Chris nodded.

"You don't think that witch was Benji?"

"No, of course not. It's not Benji but he knows who it is. Through Benji you can make sure the witch stays on the right path."

"Alright, I'll do it," Chris would do anything to protect his brother from Wyatt. "I'm not evil, I just have a different approach than most of you."

"Christopher." Chris orbed out, back to the house looking for his Dad. They needed to discuss Gideon, he knew he couldn't just find the former Elder and vanquish him although that was his first instinct. His instinct was always to protect Wyatt and Melinda too. She was a lot like their mother in the fact that she wanted a normal life, she had always attended mortal school, but unlike them she didn't seem to have a destiny to live up to. He shook his head to clear it as he orbed to Magic School. Something was bothering him. Something Cole had told him, about the Avatars, something about them that resounded something Lord Wyatt had told him about morality. Something about them bothered him and had his skills from the other timeline jumping to attention, however he pushed it aside, telling his father about Gideon would be horrible. He watched as many of the students at magic school gave him a wide berth, he cocked an eyebrow curiously. True, he hadn't been here since had begun high school two years ago when he had been fourteen...he let the thought trail off as he knocked on his father's door.

"Enter," he heard his father's voice call. He used his telekinesis to open the door and received a smile when his father recognized him.

"Dad, I have news from the Elders," Chris stated getting right to the point, and the smile dropped from the Ex-Elders face, the Elders usually didn't give good news. "I'm sorry this isn't a friendly visit."

"That's okay son," he nodded, over the last two years Chris had showed up at his office to discuss the other timeline away from his mother, sister, and brother. Chris paused as if looking for the right way to tell him. "Go on."

"I've been assigned my first charge." Leo seemed to sigh with relief. "You remember Benji that I told you about. They believe I'm the only one who can help him."

"The half-demon? That's odd of the Elders to do."

"He's half-witch too. He's actually only a quarter demon. His father was Balthazar."

"Cole?"

"Yeah."

"The Elders don't normally work with Evil," Leo said thoughtfully. Chris took a seat and began using his telekinesis to levitate several small objects, with ease.

"The thing is they believe that Benji is connected with Gideon." Leo stood up at that.

"Gideon? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It seems that when you annihilated him they intercepted it and recycled his soul and somehow all this is connected to Benji."

"Then I'll talk to the Elders, I'll get you reassigned."

"You can't do that, Dad. I'm his only hope. Benji is innocent in all this. Sandra was the only one on his side. She said it was because of me that he wasn't written off as a demon. He's good, Dad. He just needs someone to guide him, someone to show him the way."

"Spoken like a true whitelighter son. I can't help to worry, after what Gideon did to you."

"I'm alive," he lifted up his shirt and showed him his clean chest and stomach, "Not a scratch. I'll be fine. I just thought you should know. This can't be about me being your son. If this is about me being a good whitlighter..."

"No son, you are a good whitelighter."

"If you feel I've let you down somehow..."

"No, Chris, you could never do that." Chris paused thinking about what Sandra had said about his morality, yeah, his father didn't need to hear that.

"Can I talk to you about something else? Something mortal?"

"What is it, son?" he asked sitting down again.

"How do you think Mom would react to me becoming a cop?"

"A policeman?"

"Yeah. I've been accepted to their training program."

"That's wonderful, Chris. When I was your age I had been doing some serious thinking about joining the army, of course I went to college to become a medic, but we all worry about you, Chris."

"Because I died. Dad, I died in the past, and furthermore I was twenty-two not sixteen. Besides, I have powers now that I didn't have before."

"Because you made me an Elder." Chris shrugged, unrepentant.

"It was the only way. I was thinking of the big picture, it wasn't just to make room for me as the Charmed Ones whitelighter. I wasn't sure that my plan would work, that I would be able to save him. I was the only one who thought it would work, that Wyatt could be saved." At the moment Wyatt orbed in.

"Save me from what Chris?" Wyatt asked, he had come to find his brother because Mom had found his acceptance letter to the police accademy, it had fallen out of a pair of Chris's cargo pants.


	15. Secrets

Secrets

"From a demon," Chris lied and Leo frowned he didn't like Chris lying to his elder brother.

"There's no demon after me."

"Come on, Wy, there's always a demon after you. Let's get out of here. You said Mom wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he stated with a frown, Chris was hiding something from him and he didn't have long to figure out what before he graduated. Chris orbed away but Wyatt stared at his father. "Dad, what's going on?"

Leo Wyatt sighed, Chris was right about Wyatt not needing to know. But if Gideon was alive he would need to know. "Wyatt, what do you remember about your early childhood?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I dunno. Demons. The Aunts. You. Mom. It's kinda blurry. I've always protected Chris not the other way around."

"Do you remember the story we told you about Perry."

"Yeah," Wyatt stated telekinetically orbing and apple to him and biting into it. "He came back from the future to save me from an evil being giving his life for mine. It's why Chris was named Perry right?"

"Yeah, he is why Chris has his name."

"Did it not work? Is that the evil that's after me?"

"Possibly. It's what Chris and some of the Elders believe."

"And my charges? Should I go to them?"

"Relax, son. We will protect you. We will keep you safe...and good."

"Well, do you need a lift back home?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Sure, son." Leo placed his hand on top of his son's shoulders and allowed the feeling of orbing to come over him. It still felt natural, even after all these years.

"Um, Piper," he stated watching his stance at Chris she didn't have her hands down.

"Of all the irresponsible things you could do, Christopher. Isn't it enough you risk your life fighting demons, you have to fight mortals too!" she blew up the wall beside Chris.

"Mom, chill. Listen, mortals become cops too, and they don't have the powers I do."

"You could still get killed. Do you have a death wish?"

"Of course not! But whitelighter pay isn't exactly going to go on my taxes."

"Taxes!" she screamed blowing up the other side of the wall. Chris slouched down, before orbing to another place. "I don't give a damn about taxes. You are putting yourself in danger! Intentionally!"

"I've been in danger since before I was born!" Chris argued back at her. "I think I can handle it!"

"And just what is your plan? To expose magic!"

"Of course not. But it's not like a criminal would be believed if he told on me."

"Piper!" Leo held her arms to her side. "He's only half-whitelighter, you could hurt him."

"He wants to put himself in danger."

"Look, Piper, it's not like he's in the army."

"Yeah, and you died Leo! I'm not losing him again!"

"Again?" Wyatt questioned. Everyone seemed to know what was going on but him. "You never lost Chris," Wyatt stated orbing between Mom and Chris. At that moment Melinda came skipping in the house, ignoring the tension as she put her school books down and began on them.

"Look, Mom, I'll be eighteen in two years, and I'm going to do it with or without your support!"

"Over my dead body!" Piper screamed back at him. Leo shook his head, both his wife and his youngest son possessed the famous Halliwell temper. He wondered who would back down, but at those words his youngest son paled and lowered his eyes. And his eyes filled with tears. Leo turned to Piper.

"Piper!"

"I didn't think! I'm so sorry!" she stated coming toward Chris but he orbed away before she reached him. "Remind me to cast an anti-orbing spell on the house."

"I don't think that will help," Leo said sadly. "Can you sense him?" he asked his elder son. Wyatt closed his eyes, sensing.

"He's alive, but he's blocking me." Wyatt shrugged. "I could summon him," Wyatt stated.

"No, Wyatt, that's fine. I have a good idea where he is."

"His favorite place," Wyatt agreed. "What is everyone keeping from me?" he asked, biting his lip. Leo and Piper glanced over at Melinda.

"Melinda, sweetie. Why don't you call Cilly and see if you can do your homework with her, okay?"

"Okay."

Melinda closed her eyes and concentrated. "Aunt Phoebe says it's okay," she stated before she was beamed over.

"Wyatt," Piper began softly taking his hand in hers.

"This is bad," Wyatt said, he could feel the worry from his parents. "Just tell me."

"Chris, he's died before," Piper stated softly. "I guess we have been a little overprotective of him. We-your father and I-just couldn't bare it to happen again."

"But it all worked out, I mean Chris is here. And you have to know I wouldn't let anything happen to him. It's my job to protect him."

"I know," Leo stated sadly. Wyatt orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"You know I'm afraid of heights."

"Yeah, Wy, I know," Chris stated.

"Mom will come around, but she's right, you don't have to risk your life day and night, but for what it's worth I'm proud of you, bro."

"Thanks, Wy.

"Stop being such a martyr."

"I'm not. I don't want to die, Wyatt. I want to do the same thing you do, help people. I'm just going about it a different way, besides how many times have Mom and the aunts needed help from Daryl and other agents. We won't need that, I'll be there. I'm not hoping to make any huge promotion, I just want to do this, besides being a whitelighter and a witch doesn't exactly pay the bills."

"I'll stand by you, Chris."

"Thanks, Wy."

"Will you be straight with me. Everyone seems to know something I don't. Were you Perry?"

"Yes."

"Now, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Wyatt asked folding his arms and looking down at his brother.

"Hey, I thought I was the one with the inferiority complex," Chris stated, punching Wyatt's arm lightly.

"Do you remember anything from that time?"

"Yeah, I remember everything."

"So you didn't, um, change my diaper or anything did ya?"

"No, but they wanted me to babysit you."

"Too weird."

"Yeah." The brother's smiled at each other and they knew that as long as they stuck together and were honest with each other. Everything would be just fine.


	16. Voices

Voices

Chris orbed down to the Underworld to talk to Cole and to check on his charge. "So Cole, what can you tell me about the Avatars?"

"The Avatars?"

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about them."

"I don't blame you, kid. They chased me, haunted me more like it, hounded me worse than Barbas. Barbas is pretty dangerous to, in the fact that not only does he attack witches but demons as well. He just keeps getting a get out of hell free card." Chris and Benji smirked. Chris took a seat and orbed himself a drink. Benji sat there drinking a beer. Benji was older than Chris and only slightly older than Wyatt.

"I'll worry about Barbus later. Barbus helped Gideon kidnap my brother."

"There are still stories about the things the Elder Gideon did. He worked with several upper level demons...for the Greater Good," Cole finished with a smirk. "It's the first time a Elder was caught down here working with demons."

"The Avatars?" Chris repeated for the second time.

"They are supposed to be neutral. They came to me because I was invincible at the time. I was in a real bad place at the time. It was after the Siren attacked, it I had been normal I would have burned to death but instead I choked Phoebe, she took control of me. I tried to fight it but the song was so alluring and her voice intoxicating, no matter how much I fought against her, I could still feel her throat around my hands. Leo destroyed her."

"Leo? As in Dad? As in a whitelighter?" 

"Yeah, I didn't question it at the time, I was filled with such guilt, I was just glad to be free of the spell. I sent flowers to your aunt, Chris, and then I realized that no matter what I did, no matter how we felt we would never be together, and then I was at a bar drinking away my sorrows, and the heads showed up. I didn't think anyone could see them but me. They told me I would join them, I wouldn't have a choice, and then I was attacked by mortals with a gun. I had to destroy them, or risk exposure. I knew that if I was exposed as a demon, the search would lead back to my wife...to Phoebe and then to your family, I couldn't risk it, so I killed them. Incinerated. Phoebe was furious, she told me she could vanquish me and I thought that anything even being vanquished would be better than serving evil again. They told me it wouldn't work. They were right. But I still fought them. I began coming up with different ways to kill myself. I tried setting myself on fire. I tried throwing energy balls in a mirror and reflecting them back at myself. I even began making a list of different ways to die, anything to not be evil again. I tried a beheading, but it didn't work."

Chris listened avidly, he could see it all in his head. It sounded like something he would have done. He had known when he had gone to the past that he may not be coming back. "I understand. I did things too, that I wasn't proud of. To accomplish my mission." Cole smiled a smile of understanding he had always thought no one but Phoebe could understand him, but this kid, this half-elder; half-witch proved him wrong. He had always thought it was because he was half-demon, but that wasn't the case.

"Finally, your aunt Paige came to vanquish me, it was an extremely low moment in my life. Ever since I became the Source Paige had suspected me, she had driven a wedge between me and Phoebe. I didn't really wish her dead, but I was trying to keep the Avatars away from me. They kept telling me this wasn't about good or evil, that they choose me because I had the most..."

"Power," Chris finished. "lost in the old good or evil morass. It all about power and whoever has the most power wins. Wyatt."

"What is this about, Chris?" Benji asked.

"I'm afraid that the person that turned Wyatt in the future wasn't Gideon but the Avatars. He's not safe, not yet. I'm going to need your help, when the Avatars return do you think they will still seek you out."

"I'm sorry, but no, when I changed reality I became Balthazar not the invincible. I'm no where near what I once was."

"I need you to keep your ears and eyes open and alert me at any mention of their presence."

"How?" Benji asked. Chris turned to him with a small smile.

"Just call my name, I'm your new whitelighter."

"Chris, the Elders are known to make anyone with demonic blood a whitelighter."

"I know. Sandra, an Elder, who has always been friendly took his side, with the requirement that I be his whitelighter."

"Wow. This is big."

"I'll take care of him, Cole."

"I know, kid. But there's something I need to tell you. Something I need to tell both of you." He took a deep breathe, he had never told anyone about Benji's mother. "I need your word that it won't go any further. You know that Phoebe was once pregnant with my child." Chris's eyes narrowed on Benji and he noticed the high cheekbones on the teens face. The wisdom teeth that came through when he was lying. Those eyes were Cole's, as were the chin and his height and weight, but someone in there was a part of his Aunt.

"Elder's honor," Chris stated holding up his hand. "Witches honor," he stated crossing his heart, earning a smile from both of them, although Chris had it figured out. Benji had premonitions and his father's power of shimmering and energy balls. Chris was staring at his oldest cousin, heir to the Charmed throne. He wondered if the Elders knew.

"Well, after I found a way out of limbo, I went back to the Underworld, so that Phoebe wouldn't sense me. Our souls seemed to have twined together throughout our time together. I couldn't risk her trying to vanquish me. I broke into the Demonic Academy and found Benji being tortured. I knew who he was. How could I not?" Cole asked indicating his son. He had been transferred into another demonic being who was able to handle his power and give birth to him, and then he was bounced between demons before ending up at the academy. I've raised him ever since. I am his father."

"And he's my cousin. That's why he was able to banish the Seer with us." Cole didn't speak he just nodded. "And Aunt Phoebe has no idea." Cole shook his head, it would have been hard to believe for a mortal, but Chris wasn't a mortal. He was half-witch, half-whitelighter, and he could see the truth of it. "I promise. But Aunt Phoebe deserves to know she has a son as well as her daughters'. And Benji, you deserve to have Phoebe for a mother. She is a wonderful mother."

"I know. Can you blame me for wanting to be the father. Kid, who knows I'm alive."

"Just Wy, Mom, Dad, and Melinda." Cole nodded. "I'm glad you are his whitelighter."

"Thanks, Cole. I've got to go. I need to gather some information about the Avatars." Chris orbed out back to the Golden Gate Bridge. "Shawn! Kyle!" he screamed looking for his whitelighter and the twins'. "I'm half-Elder, if you don't get here I will summon you, Shawn!" A flurry of white lights appeared into the image of Shawn.

"What do you need, Chris?"

"What do you know about the Avatars?"

"Not much. I'm a new whitelighter."

"Student-lighter, great..." he stated sarcastically. "Well, you either do your job and check with the other Elders or I will."

"Then why did you call me?" Chris thought about using his telekinesis to throw him into the bay but decided against it.

"I hope you protect Melinda better than you can come up with information, or I will take it up with the Elders." Shawn orbed off and Chris followed suit.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was sure he was going crazy. It wasn't just his empathy power that he now had a hang of, but he kept hearing voices about a Utopia.

'_You could protect them all.'_

_'Who are you?' Wyatt asked his eyes darting around at the hovering heads._

_'We are power. What is important is who you are. The power you possess.'_

_'You don't scare me.'_

_'Chris died for you. But you can stop it. You can protect him. You can protect them all. Stop the fight. Good versus evil will kill him, will kill them all. Look what has happened to your family. Melinda Warren leaving her young daughter at such a young age. Patty Halliwell leaving behind her four young __daughters. Your Aunt Prue. You can stop the death.'_

_'How?'_

_'By joining us.'_

_'Good doesn't work with evil.'_

_'There is no good or evil. But we can help you, we can stop the demons from attacking.'_ Suddenly, he heard his mother knock on the door and the voices faded.

"Wyatt, who are you talking too?"

"What? Mom?" he asked as she opened the door. "No one. I was, uh, just practising a speech for school."

"Okay. Are you sure you feel okay, honey?" she asked pressing her hand to his forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine, Mom," he stated brushing her off. He would have to talk to Dad, maybe there was some kind of magical counsler he could see, the voices seemed to be come more often since he had learned about his brother being Perry.


	17. Graduation

Wyatt's Graduation

Wyatt Halliwell stood in front of the mirror and looked at it. He was glad that he had opted for the shorter haircut, so he didn't have to worry about his blonde locks falling into his face, like his brother. He smirked as he thought of his little brother, and reached out to their bond. He was worrying again. He swore the kid was neurotic. '_I heard that,_' Chris sent back through there bond, and Wyatt laughed out loud as his father came in to help him with his tie. His father had insisted that he wear a three piece suit underneath his graduation gown.

"Wyatt, your mother and I want you to know that we are very very proud of you," he stated, his voice cracking. "I remember the day your aunts placed you into my arms. They all thought you were going to be a girl," his father said with a smile, "I am glad they didn't stick with naming you Melinda Prudence," he said lightning the mood.

"So am I. I bet Mel is too."

"Yeah, eighteen years. Where does the time go? It seems only yesterday I was on the Golden Gate Bridge falling from Grace and adapting to being a mortal."

"Do you miss it?" Wyatt asked his father. He looked into his father's eyes so much like his brother's.

"No, not really. I'm still helping to guide, to train the next generation. Plus, as an added benefit, I get to spend more time with my family, with you, and your brother, and sister. And I've earned every one of my gray hairs and then some," Leo finished running his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, the blonde entwined with the gray in his hair. "Do I miss my powers?" he asked, sensing that was the real question. "At one time, I could orb from place to place in the blink of an eye, I could heal the wounded, I could turn invisible, and I could shoot electricity from my fingertips."

"Yeah, that's a lot to give up, even for us."

"Son, I would do it again in an instant. Even though I have always served a higher calling, there's nothing that means more to your mother and me than our family, our children, and Paige and Phoebe's families. I would do it again. What I miss most is not being able to heal your mother after a demonic fight, not being able to sense that she's alright, and being left to worrying. Besides, even before I was a whitelighter and an Elder, I was a medic."

"Funny, Chris can sense us and he still worries."

"Your brother has his own demons to deal with, but come Wyatt this is a happy day," Leo stated when Wyatt narrowed his eyes, as he enveloped his eldest son in a hug. "I'm going to check on your mother, she's a nervous wreck," his father stated with a gentle smile as he left Wyatt's room. Wyatt had been number three in his class, and he practiced his speech again and again. "In the King James Bible, we learn that there is a time for everything. a time to be born and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, I believe that this is our time to build..." and Wyatt stopped frozen.

"No, Wyatt, you are wrong. There will only be a time to die, the question is who and when."

"You don't frighten me."

"Oh, but I do. The only time is a time to die, your parents, your cousins, your aunts, your little sister, and your younger brother."

"Leave Chris alone."

"Have I struck a nerve? He **is** going to die, you know."

"Leave him alone."

"I didn't say **I** was going to kill him. I could tell you who, if you'd like. It won't be today, although the day isn't long off. Trying to save you, always Chris is trying to save his older brother." Wyatt used his combustive orbing but nothing happened, and then the heads swirled laughing and disappeared as his brother orbed in. Wyatt hugged his brother and looked at him.

"Wy, what's wrong?" he asked, seriously.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"Me? I thought you were in danger."

"I was, I took care of it," he told Chris who nodded thoughtfully then he noticed the suit.

"You aren't seriously going to where that, are you Wy?" Wyatt shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well, when I graduate, I'm not wearing a suit. You do know the dress code is just khakis and a polo shirt, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh, I see. Emily wanted to see you in a suit. 'Oh, Wyatt, you will be so dreamy in a suit'" he mocked.

"Cut it out." Chris shrugged and dropped it.

"When do you leave?"

"Not until the middle of June, why?"

"'Cause I have first dib's on your room."

"Chris! You could at least pretend to miss me?"

"I'll miss you, alright. I'll miss your smell, the fact that you leave your dirty clothes all over our bathroom..." Wyatt orbed a pillow in the air and through it at his brother, who used his telekinesis halting it in mid-air before letting it drop. "You know what Mom said."

"But it's **my **graduation..." Wyatt added a mischievous grin flowing over his face.

"Jerk," Chris stated, orbing out. Several hours later, Wyatt was on stage making his speech.

"In the King James Bible, we learn that there is a time for everything. a time to be born and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, I believe that this is our time to build, this is the one time in our lives to go out into the world and make mistakes, and believe and hope in the magic of the world, believe in the magic of love, in the magic of hope, in the fact that there are things out there greater than us, things that we don't understand, this is our chance to understand, to protect and fight, to heal, to build. We have one chance, to make the most of the gifts each of us has..."

Phoebe leaned over and whispered to Piper, "Why do I have a feeling he's talking about the magical world and not the mortal world?"

"Hush, I'm trying to listen to him.

"Whether it is our destiny to fight and protect, saving innocents on a daily basis, or to heal, or to teach and guide, each of us has the potential to live up to our destinies."

"Piper, freeze the room," Phoebe whispered quickly as the vision faded.

"Can he not even graduate in peace?" she stated as she froze the room. Wyatt spotted the demon and orbed off stage as Chris orbed off joining him.

"Hey, that's my charge!" Chris screamed at the demon. A demon was attacking Benji. Benji ducked and shimmered in place before conjuring energy balls and directing them at his attacker.

"This is getting really old. I already told you, I don't know anything about the Source," he stated as the demons that attacked him ducked his charged attacks.

"Whoa! Who is he?" Phoebe asked. "And why are we saving a demon from other demons." Chris shot electricity from his fingers but the demons were fast, even Wyatt's combustive orbing seemed to miss them.

"A spell?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"Alright. I call upon the ancient power, in this night and in this hour. From the Halliwell line, let this being be slime." Wyatt and Benji repeated it after him and green slime oozed out of the bleachers.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Anytime, Benji," Chris replied as he noticed Aunt Phoebe staring at his charge. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, this is my charge Benji."

"Is that like Cher or do you have a last name? And why did the Elders assign you a demon to protect?" Paige asked.

"Benji is actually half-witch."

"Half-witch, half-demon," Phoebe asked. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," and she did look a little green. At that moment Cole shimmered in.

"Sorry I'm late son."

"Didn't we vanquish you already?" Paige asked.

"Several times," Cole replied smoothly.

"Uh, guys, we really need to get back before Mom's freeze wears off," Wyatt added as he orbed back to the stage and Benji shimmered back to his seat, as the Charmed Ones and Chris and Leo orbed back to their seats in the stadium. Chris gulped at the hurt betrayed looks Aunt Paige and Phoebe sent his way.


	18. Graduation Cont

Graduation Continued

"Well, at least, the demon waited until almost after it was over that was nice of him," Piper commented.

"What would be nice is if they left my charge alone," Chris snapped.

"Why did you have to say the spell with a half-demon?" Paige asked, looking at her youngest nephew suspiciously. Chris looked around, nervously.

"I've been talking to the Elders a lot lately…," he started and frowned. "Dad, we shouldn't be doing this here. There's too much of a risk of exposure."

"Chris- you better start talking and start talking now. What is he doing here?" Phoebe asked, visible shaking angrily.

"I will, once we collect Wyatt and get out of here," he stated, not unlike their whitelighter from the future. Phoebe and Paige recognized that tone that was the no-nonsense tone of their future or past whitelighter. Phoebe took a deep breath and let it out. But Chris wasn't off the hook as far as she was concerned. Sometimes, his tone did take her breathe away making her feel like a negligent witch. Chris motioned for Cole and Benji to join him. "We are going to meet back at the house. You should join us."

"Chris, don't it won't change anything," Cole pleaded.

"You-you are in all this. You are responsible for my son keeping secrets from me?" Piper asked quietly.

"Mom, it isn't like that. You don't understand, but you will. I haven't lied to you. It was whitelighter business."

Piper turned around and glared at her husband as if it was his fault. "Has he discussed this with you?" he asked.

"Some," her husband confided.

"Seriously, all this talk around mortals is just going to get the Cleaners down here. And the last thing I want is to have to explain to the bosses why," Chris repeated and his Mom turned to peer at him carefully. It was the first time in a long time she had recognized Perry in her youngest son. Leo nodded.

"He's right. Let's go Piper. We will meet you at home. And son, I expect you to come clean."

"Alright, Dad." Chris went to find Wyatt in the mess of graduation. Truthfully, he had to pull his brother away from the celebrating but when he told everyone they would need to all be together. The time for secrets was over.

"Wyatt let's go," he stated tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Oh Wyatt, little brother's going to sic your Mommy on you. Wyatt, not going to the party?" one of Wyatt's football friends teased him.

"I'm sure there's another family emergency," another one of the guys ribbed him.

"Wyatt, I'm serious," Chris replied, staring hard at each of his stupid friends. He gave them a look and one of the other guys squirmed under his gaze and then laughed, feeling strength in numbers smiled, mockingly.

"Chrissy jealous that he's not invited to the party."

"Yeah, just what I want. Booze and drugs. New ways to act like an old asshole. Genius."

"Why you stupid little nerd!" the jock took a swing at him, to which Chris blocked. He took another swing at Chris and Wyatt moved swiftly holding down his friend's arm.

"Don't hit my brother, Keith," Wyatt stated coldly, tightening his grip on his friend's arm.

"Relax, chill. Now invite him to the party. Now," he tightened his grip again. Keith's face was red, as he tried to break free.

Keith stuttered, "Y-you are in-in-invited to the party." Wyatt dropped his hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Keith. Knew I could count on you. I'll see you guys at the party."

"Wyatt," Chris asked with a frown, "You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself. He's just a mortal, he can't hurt me. He's beneath my notice. He's just a dumb jock."

"Still, no one goes after my brother."

"Wy, you were kind of scary back there. What's happening to you?" Chris peered at him, and saw the fear in his eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go," and the look on Wyatt's face slipped away and he was Wyatt again, his blue eyes lighting up at the thought of another vanquish and spending time with his family. Wyatt was good. Wyatt was good, he wasn't Lord Wyatt, he hadn't taken over the world, and he wasn't the Source of all Power as he had put it. That look on his face was so similar to the look he had seen on Lord Wyatt's face that it struck fear straight into his heart. He had to find Barbas. Barbas could tell him what he was afraid of…..he shook his head and remembered. Empathy. Telepathy. He closed his eyes and focused as his Dad had taught him long ago. But Wyatt sensed him and repelled him; even their bond could be blocked. What was going through Wyatt's head? Chris shook his head and he and Wyatt orbed home. He stood up, and paced back and forth, frowning as he looked at the whole family sitting there minus the children. P.J. was probably watching the children. Coop was here and Henry. I've told Dad and Aunt Paige that I had gotten my memories back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shifted from one foot to the other. He had to keep busy. "I was going to. But the Elders and I decided against it. You have enough to deal with your children's destiny."

"Do you know something I don't?"

Chris smirked, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Future consequences," he said with a smirk.

"Anyway, they gave me a charge. A half-demon, half-witch. I knew him from my other life. He is the child of Cole Turner and a Charmed One. We are the new Charmed Ones. Wyatt, Benji, and I are the new Charmed Ones. The Elders know that you guys have retired and wanted to pass the torch down, to keep good and evil in balance."

"Wait-"Phoebe said, "are you telling me that I'm his mother?" she squeaked as she looked at Benji. He looked like Cole.

"Yes, he has the power of premonition. The only charmed child that does. And he's the only half-demon Charmed One hybrid."

"You mean I'm a Charmed One?" Benji asked his blue-green eyes lighting up.

"Can you blame me for wanting to be the father?"

"Can I blame you for keeping my child from me! Yes, Cole Turner, I do." She stood up and slapped Cole's face.

"I guess I deserved that. Although I remember a time when you said I do to a completely different question."

"How do you know this is real? I'm married now, happily married. I- we have three beautiful girls. I can't believe this! It's just another sick attempt to get me back."

"The Elders confirmed it," Chris added.

"Chris is half-Elder, I know that they would confirm it to him. They wouldn't tell a whitelighter," Leo stated, glancing at Paige, "but Chris is half-elder. You see-"

"Dad I have memories of trying to make sure I was born, don't go there."

"You never told me that."

"Off topic," Chris stated. "Well, that's all I have to say."

"If that's all, Chris and I have a party to get to."

"Of course, pumpkin," Piper stated, "We will handle this. We'll deal with it. Go on, peanut. Have some fun."

"Be careful, Mom," Chris added, as he and Wyatt orbed away.


	19. Party

The Party

Wyatt and Chris orbed into the bushes. "You know if you want to stay popular, you might want to think about driving instead of letting the sheep think you walk everywhere."

"What do you have against popularity?" Wyatt asked.

"They are dumb jocks."

"They will be cheerleaders there."

"Airheads," Chris added. "I prefer friends with some substance. I don't like parties. Why is it important that I'm here?"

"I don't want anyone to think my little brother is a loser."

"Look, Wy, that's nice of you but I don't get along with the jocks. And I don't care what they think? Me being here will alienate me from my own friends. You know the ones that work on the paper with me."

"Seth will be there."

"Well that's something."

"There will be girls there. Pretty girls."

"I'm not interested."

"You aren't interested in girls? What's wrong with you?"

"Look, I'm not gay, Wy. Far from it. There's only one girl I'm interested in, and the timings not right."

"Tell me who she is. Are you shy?"

"Look, Wy, it's not important right now." Chris and Wyatt walked into the party. "Hey Seth," Chris smiled clapping him on the shoulder. Seth grabbed two drinks and handed one to Chris. Wyatt had already drunk several.

Wyatt looked over at Chris and Seth, and smiled faintly. He really should have told Chris what was bothering him instead of blocking him, but he didn't want Chris to go after the heads and get himself hurt, or worse killed. It wouldn't be the first time Chris had died for him. He would protect Chris at all costs. He didn't mind having another cousin, even if he did take away his status as the oldest. Half-demon, he would never have suspected. And maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Chris had demonic contacts. Maybe it was a good idea. The more he drank the less the heads bothered him, the more he started thinking that being friends with demons wasn't such a bad idea. Chris was mingling, that was good. He wanted to bring Chris out of his shell, and it seemed to be working until someone offered Chris drugs.

"Are you stupid? Don't you know this stuff destroys brain cells?" Chris sensed trouble, but before he could react the cops showed up.

Seth looked at Chris. "Should we get out of here?"

"No," Chris stated. "It will expose magic. We can't do that."

Wyatt had already started to orb when he heard his brother. His brother was right.

Two Hours Later

Wyatt and Seth had been released but Chris was still in the back. "I'm calling Dad," Wyatt stated as Seth went to get information.

"Seth Black, I'm family to Chris Halliwell. Why hasn't he been released?"

"Well, he was found with the drugs."

"He didn't do them. Give him a test."

"There are other pending charges. I can only explain this to his parents have a seat.

In the Interrogation Room

"What's your name son?"

"You have my ID. You have my driver's license. You've seen my birth certificate and my social. I want my father here. I am a minor, and I know that you cannot question me without my parents," he stated angrily and the table shook slightly."

"I'm just asking questions, son."

"I'm not your son. My father is Leo Wyatt. My mother is Piper Halliwell. My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, born November 16th 2004. What is this about? The least you can do is tell me what you are charging me with. If it's drugs I'm cleaning. Look at my record; I've never even had a parking ticket!" he stated the table shaking a little more.

"Calm down, Mr. Halliwell, if that is your real name."

"Look," Chris stated taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "I understand that you are just doing your job. My uncle is a parole officer. Henry Mitchell. If you would just get him here, he would explain it all."

"You are a cocky kid. You think just because you have family on the force, you can get away with anything. Well, I'm here to tell you I won't have it!" Chris knew that this cop was on a power trip.

"And you don't know who you are messing with," Chris stated. The cop tightened his grip on the kid.

"You can't do anything to me. You know it, and I know it. Now just let me call my father."

"Captain Sheridan, Leo Wyatt here to see you."

"Who?"

"My father. I would suggest you take your hands off of me."

Leo took a look at Chris's rumpled clothes. "Wyatt called me. Why are you detaining my son?"

"He has pending charges."

"Such as?"

"Grand Theft robbery, evading arrest, escaping jail, assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest, public intoxication, underage drinking, possession of narcotics."

"Dad, I went to the party and I had a few drinks that are it. I swear it."

"Tell me Captain…."

"Sheridan."

Sheridan. When did these charges occur?"

"September 5th 2004."

"See, that's the problem, my son here wasn't even born. It's impossible for him to have committed any crimes before his birth. I want him released, and I want it to happen now."

"No. I have his fingerprints, Mr. Halliwell."

"Actually it's Wyatt.

"They match. There's no way out of this. I see that you are a very concerned parent it can't be easy to learn these things. Now, I have some questioning to do."

"Not without me you won't. My son is sixteen years old and is entitled not only to parental supervision but an attorney. And Sheridan, if you touch my son again you will be picking yourself up off the floor."

"Dad."

"I'm going to get you out of here, buddy."

"Alright, Dad." Suddenly, the door bust open.

"Hello, I'm District Attorney, Coleridge Turner, and this is my junior partner, Benjamin. We are here to represent a…" he paused and pretended to be thinking…"a Mr. Christopher Perry Halliwell. Has my client been informed of his rights?" The Captain Sheridan frowned, and nodded to the attorney's. "May I have a moment to confer with my client? I'm sure you wouldn't be denying my client his basic inalienable rights, Inspector?"

"Actually, it's Captain."

"Do you know I could have your badge for this?"

"Chris, what's going on?"

"I can't really talk here, big brother's watching," he whispered. "Sheridan is trying to charge me with crimes that were committed before I was born."

"That's ludicrous. Those charges will never stick."

"They have fingerprints…on file."

"Of course they do…for now."

"Cole, you can't get involved," Leo warned.

"Well, Chris can't rot in jail either. How is he supposed to protect-"

"Benji-"Chris stated quietly. "Enough," he stated, eyes on the camera. "Cole, can you get me released?"

"I'll be right back."

"Cole," Leo called. "Piper and I really appreciate this. How did you know?"

"Easy Chris is my sons….mentor. When he was contacted I came." Cole and Leo were both big on exposure. The difference was Cole was still half-demon and he was going to get rid of the evidence. "Come on son, I've got a mission for you."

"Benji, you should wait on me. You, me, and Wy will handle this together."


End file.
